Don't Say You Love Me
by danibaybeehx3
Summary: Previously, Just Another Soulless Husband. Sam was dead, he died and left behind his brother and wife, but now he's back. Spoilers through season 6. Story consists of, Soulless!Sam, Drama, A Love Triangle, Family & a possible happy ever after, can't promise anything though. Chapter 6 is up! (Re-edited)
1. Prologue

**Title:** Don't Say You Love Me

**PREVIOUSLY:** Just Another Soulless Husband

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nor will I ever claim to.

**A/N:** Re-EDITED, again (2014).

As stated before AnaRose has infected me with Soulless!Sam, so I had to write this. If you haven't read any of her stories, I suggest you go and then ASAP, because they are great! Now on with the story, that I have made SLIGHT editing to (: Feedback is appreciated!

**Chapter 1:** Prologue

There's nothing worse than losing someone you love right, wrong. Losing your husband is hard; it is scary and undeniably heart breaking. But the way I lost my husband, my best friend was the worst, it was tragic. It was truly the worst experience I have ever gone through. I have only lost one other person in my life, my dad. Sure, I loved my dad. But we've always had a rocky relationship. He was never the best dad, he was a hunter and left me alone all the time to kill evil shit and sleep around with anything that walked. He did what he could and I appreciated him for trying, and when that werewolf took him out I mourned for a couple of days a couple of weeks before my 22nd birthday, but I made it through, I had real family by then and they helped me through it.

This time, I didn't think I could make it through. I didn't know how I could survive losing him. Having to watch him almost beat his brother to death, struggle to take control, and not being able to do a thing. Nothing worse than the pain I felt, because I knew he wasn't going to be at "peace," he was going to hell. He was going to be dammed in hell for all eternity and I was never going to see him again.

And there was nothing I could do, he was gone, gone forever and nothing was bringing him back, not this time, because no matter how much I tried, how much I wanted to, I made a promise. I promised him I'd move on, get re-married, have children, be happy and live the 'apple pie life' with another special person who I could share my life with. He wanted to me to be happy, but how could I be happy when the love of my life is suffering in hell? How could I be happy when every night for the past year all I dreamt about was hell, my husband in hell, fire, and the worst things imaginable that are happening to him in hell? It was hard, it was very hard.

It had been a year, but I still could remember that day like it was yesterday. Sam took over for just a couple of seconds, he looked at me with his scared green eyes and told me he loved me for the last time before jumping into the pit taking his half-brother Adam with him who was possessed by Michael. Dean fell onto his knees beside me, watching everything I had. Like I said tragic right? The pain we shared was the same, but different. Dean lost his family, his brother, his little brother and best friend. I lost my first real love, my family, my lover, my soul mate, my other half, and my best friend. We were both hurting; both of us had lost someone very close to us, and the next few days were the hardest, for the both of us.

I remember the day Sam Winchester asked me to marry him. It wasn't really appropriate and probably not the best time, but I understood why he did it. It was after our mission to go after the colt. We lost Ellen and Jo that day. It was a sad and depressing day but it ended with a smile because I was getting married to the greatest man in the world. I remember that night clearly.

"_I'm going to bed." I announced giving everyone a small smile watching as the picture we took earlier that week burned away in the fire. It was probably the only picture I had of Ellen, Jo and I together. I gave Bobby a quick kiss on the cheek and began walking up the stairs, but not before giving the fire a final glance, a couple of tears falling freely._

_I walked into the room I was sharing with Sam and began undressing. I walked around in my underwear going over to the bag to pull out my pajamas. I heard the door open and then closed. I pulled out one of Sam's shirts and a fresh pair of under wear; I always slept in Sam's clothes because they always smelled like him. _

"_Hey, you okay?" Sam's voice asked as he walked towards me. _

"_I'm fine." I replied not wanting to talk. I just wanted to shower and go to bed._

"_Ronnie you don't have to…" _

"_I said I'm fine Sam." I snapped not meaning to mean. "I'm sorry." I apologized then continued to the bathroom. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. I stood in his embrace for a couple more seconds before pulling away. I gave Sam a sweet simple kiss on the lips before pulling away and walking to the bathroom for my shower. My shower was quick, I really just wanted to go to sleep and forget of today's events. I exited the bathtub and got dressed. I opened the bathroom doors to find some lit candles around the bed and the lights turned off. _

"_Sam, what are you doing?" I asked curiously walking over to the bed where he stood, smiling softly. He was still fully dressed and looked as if he was pacing the room._

"_I love you," Sam started and I eyed him suspiciously. He looked a little nervous and I was really confused. _

"_Marry me." Smack!_

"_Ron, what the..." I laughed softly covering my mouth with my hand. "I'm sorry baby." I quickly retorted as he held the spot that I smacked and then kissed his face, honestly feeling bad for smacking him. Yes, I smacked him; I didn't know what came over me it was like a reflex. I felt bad for smacking him, but I was shocked, a little confused and even a little scared. But I knew I wanted to marry him, he was my soul mate. _

"_I'm sorry! Yes, yes of course I'll marry you." I told him as I jumped into his arms. He kissed me and then let me go to get down on one knee. He began digging around in his pocket and when he finally found what he was looking for he pulled it out. A dark purple velvety box was held in the middle of his hand._

"_I've had this for a while I was just waiting for the perfect time." Sam explained opening the small box. Inside was a simple ring, princess style cut, medium sized diamond right in the middle of a white gold band. He slid the ring on my left hand ring finger and I looked at it and smiled proudly._

"_It's beautiful Sam, I love it. I love you so much," I told him as a single tear slid down my cheek. He wiped it away and placed his lips over mine the pain of losing my family almost forgotten, almost. _

"_I love you," he whispered against my lips. He looked into my eyes and slowly removed his shirt that I was wearing. I began unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt never breaking eye contact. We made love that night, and it was amazing. I slept in his arms and woke up in them. I couldn't believe I was going to marry this wonderful man. _

It had been a year, but it still hurt. It hurt so much knowing that around this time last year, I lost my husband. It was just the reminder, the knowing that made it hurt even more. I couldn't move on, I didn't want to move on. I wanted Sam with me, I wanted my lover. I don't think anyone could truly understand how much he meant to me. I miss him so much, the way he touched me, his pout, his lips, his smile, his eyes, his arms, his body, his laugh, his hair, just everything.

Our wedding was simple and not expected, just like his proposal. We were in a town that we found while running away from demons. We got saved by some people from the town who apparently had this exorcism that killed the demons. In the town there was a prophet, well we thought she was a prophet; she ended up being the whore of Babylon.

We were married in the town before we knew of what was going on. We were the 6th marriage that month, because when it is the end of times, everyone wants to take that final step and get married. It was another surprise of Sam's, we weren't planning on getting married there, but I guess Sam just wanted to take that final step as well. Dean was Sam's best man and our witness. That was another amazing memory, one I will never forget.

"_Hey Ron, come here," Dean called as I stepped out of the bathroom. He was standing up waiting for me. We were in the bar, having a few drinks. Sam had gone to bed early, but Dean and I decided to stay and have a couple more drinks. _

"_What is it Dean?" _

"_I want to show you something." _

"_Dean come on, Sam's waiting for me in the room, and I really don't feel like it." _

"_Just come on please." He grabbed my hand and led me out the bar and towards the church. I let him pull me down the street towards the small church where I noticed the lights were on._

"_Dean, what's going on?" I questioned. He didn't reply he just pulled me along. He opened the doors and I saw people sitting down and the priest standing in the front. _

"_Did you really bring me down here for Mass? Seriously Dean?" I asked annoyed glaring at Dean. He smiled at me and looked up to where the priest was. I followed his gaze to see Sam standing there then music started and everyone stood. Dean held out his arm and I took it. Dean began walking me down the aisle and towards Sam. I stared at Sam who stood there smiling like a buffoon. He was happy, and that made me happy. When I made it to Sam, he took my hands in his and we turned to face the priest. _

"_I look like a mess you dork." _

"_You look beautiful." Sam spoke. I really didn't, I was wearing dirty ripped jeans, black combat boots and a black t-shirt. My hair was in a messy high pony tail and I had no makeup on. Sam was wearing a dark blue button down shirt and blue jeans and Dean, his usual black tee and green button down and his dad's jacket. Sam gave my hands a light squeeze as the priest began._

"_Dearly beloved we are gathered here tonight to gather these two young adults…" _

Was it possible to get over your first love? Was it truly possible? Could time really heal a broken heart? As a hunter you never have many relationships, unless you're a slut, like most female hunters that sleep with different guys in every town and continue their job. There actually aren't many female hunters, only about 4 or 5 that I know of.

Anyways, so I kind of just described Dean, but hey you really don't have time for relationships in this field so sleeping around to get off is what most hunters do. Anyone you could possibly love could be taken away or used against you. That's why Sam and I didn't really start in a relationship right away. We didn't want to be together because we feared being used again each other, and because Sam had a really bad track record with woman.

Even though I was a hunter, I wanted to save myself for marriage. I believed even with this job and this life I deserved to be happy and get married, my parents did, well that was until my dad cheated and she left us, and I never heard from her again, but if they were happy, even if it was for a short time, why couldn't I? I wanted to fall in love and know what it was to be loved. I remember meeting Sam for the first time. It was literally like love at first sight, well more like love at first fight.

"_Hey Jo, I'm home!" I said in a giddy voice. It wasn't "home", not really, but a second home that I loved with people who took care of me when I needed them too. Ellen and Jo, heck even Ash were my family. It had been a while since I passed by the Road House and since I was close by I thought I would visit. I closed the door and walked in to the well-lit bar. "Jo?" I asked walking past the pool tables to see a tall man with shaggy hair slamming Jo's head to the bar. He held her and turned around to face me with a smile._

"_What the fuck are you doing?" I yelled quickly pulling out my gun and pointing it at him. He laughed and looked up at me his eyes black as coal, demon. "What do you want with her?" _

"_Oh baby, she's just bait and I guess you can be too, the more the merrier." He began walking towards me cautiously, but my gun still pointed at him._

"_You know, that won't do anything to me, but it will hurt the person I am currently occupying, I don't think Sam would like that much." The gun suddenly flew out of my hands and to the other side of the room and then he advanced on me, his hand around my neck squeezing and before I knew it I was struggling for to breath. I passed out, and I don't know for how long. When I woke up, I was tied to a chair. I looked up to see Jo tied up in front of me, the demon holding a knife to her face. He was telling her something that I couldn't hear. _

"_Get away from her!" I yelled and he turned to face me with a smile. _

"_Looks like sleeping beauty is up. Did you have a nice nap?"_

"_Shut up you piece of shit, you're about to go back to where you came from."_

"_I think I liked it better when you were unconscious." He told me and backhanded me across the face. I could taste the blood from my lip in my mouth and dribbling down my chin. He turned back to Jo, his knife on her throat. _

"_Leave her alone asshole!" He turned to face me again and this time the look on his face frightened me. _

"_You know, I'm getting really tired of your mouth." He walked over to me and placed the knife to my lips. "But they are some pretty lips." He grabbed my face and crushed his lips to mine. He then smacked me hard on the same side of my face that he hit me earlier when I bit his lip. He then grabbed my hair and yanked my head back hard exposing my neck. "You little slut." He placed the knife at my neck and glared at me with his black eyes._

"Do it you son of a bitch!" I cried out to him and then I felt the sting and a warm liquid fall down my shoulder blade, but then someone barged into the room holding a gun. The demon removed his knife from my neck; let's go of my hair and turns to face him. The demon began explaining that he can't control himself and tells him to kill him, but the shorter man refuses and instead turned around and chucked holy water at him proving that in fact he was possessed, if the black eyes didn't prove it enough. The demon hissed then ran and jumped out the window. The shorter man runs after him, leaving us still tied up. 

"_Jo? Jo are you okay?" Jo nodded, but I could tell she was in pain and probably had a concussion. "Hey, stay awake, let's talk." _

"_Okay," she replied._

"_How have you been?" I asked as I began to try and get out of the rope around my wrists. _

"_Been better," she replied and I gave her a small smile agreeing. I finally was able to get out of the ropes and I helped out of hers._

"_You stay here, I'll be right back. I'm going to go see if I can help out." I picked up my gun from the floor and ran out towards the same location the demon and the shorter man ran off to. I walk down to the dock and there's no one around. But then I hear a ringing sound, like a cell phone. I looked down and saw a wet man at the bottom of the dock coming out of the water. I ran down to him and when I saw it wasn't the demon I helped him up. "You okay?" I asked as I helped him up holding him for support. _

"_Peachy." He mumbled. I helped him back to the bar and Jo began to patch him up and by the looks of it she wasn't doing a good job so I took over. _

"_So I never got your name." I spoke as I finished up what Jo had begun. _

"_Dean." He told me with a small smirk that was then replaced by a wince. "And you."_

"_Cooper, Veronica." I told him finishing up his last stitch before pouring whiskey on it and taking a swing for myself. I offered him the bottle and he took a swing as well, he then looked at the blood on my neck. "You should probably get that checked out, looks like you might need stitches."_

"_I'll be fine… so that guy…you know him?" _

"_That's my brother." He replied as I taped up the patch on his shoulder. "He's going after hunters and the closest one I know is in South Dakota." I get up and Jo starts gathering her things saying she is going. _

"_No, Jo, you're staying here." I told her firmly. _

"_And so are you." Dean told me. I gave him a look of disbelief. "This is my fight, I'm not getting either one of your blood on my hands." He explained. _

"_All do respect, he touched me and assaulted Jo, this is my fight as much as it yours. So I am coming whether you like it or not, and I'm pretty sure I am old enough to take care of myself so you don't have to worry your pretty little head about me," I told him. I was coming whether he liked it or not. Dean sighed and turned around to walk out of the road house. _

"_See you later Jo, take care of that head of yours." I gave her a wink and walked off with Dean. We got into our respective cars and drove off. When we arrive at Bobby's house, we entered the house to find the demon already tied to a chair under a devils trap. Bobby begins the exorcism, but the demon just laughs and appears to be unharmed. The demon begins to say his own incantation, the fire flickers brightly. I notice something on the demons right arm. _

"_It's a binding spell. It's like a lock keeping the demon inside his body." I told them remembering what the symbol was. I read a lot of books while my father hunted, I was pretty much the brains of the operation. He continues his incantation and then the ceiling cracks breaking the devil's trap. Bobby, Dean and I are suddenly tossed back into opposite ends of the room. The side of my head hits the wall and I feel blood run down the side of my face, right over my eye. The demon walks over to Dean and punches several times in the face but as the demon is about to throw his final punch at Dean, Bobby comes up behind him and grabs him arm placing a metal rod, burning the binding link off the demon's arm. The demon immediately leaves the body. So once everyone recovers and Bobby gives the brothers and me a charm that fends off possession, we leave Bobby's house and head for our cars._

"_So now that everything is back to normal…sorry but…" I walk over to Sam, the one the demon was possessing and punched him square in the face, as hard as I could. He stumbled back a step and I heard Dean hiss then I looked over to see a smile on his face. Sam stared at me wide eyed, his green eyes staring in to mines. I gave Dean a wink before turning around and walking to my car. As I sat in my car all I could think about was Sam's eyes. His real eyes, those green orbs that held an innocence and love that I wanted. I was attracted to him but I didn't understand why. I'd only know him for about 10 minutes and yet I couldn't help myself; I've never seen eyes like his. _

And that was it. The moment I fell for Sam Winchester, very unexplainable moment in my life that left me in confusion. I ran into them a month later on a hunt, we worked together for about a week, and in that week Sam and I got to know each other pretty well. We talked a lot, about everything, I told him a bit about my life, and he told me about his. We got along very well, and had a lot of things in common. After we finished the case we went out to celebrate, to a bar. And then something happened.

_We sat in a booth drinking some beers. We had taken down a nest of vampires who had drained and killed almost a dozen young adults. An hour later, Dean had already found a girl and was on his way out the bar to go get laid. I turned to Sam and smiled. "How about I go get us some shots?" Sam returned the smile. _

"_Then who's going to drive us back to the motel?" _

"_Well if we take a couple of shots now then leave, I'm pretty sure I can make it back safely." It was true, alcohol was liquid courage, and I needed some. _

"_Okay." Sam finally responded and we got up and walked over to the bar. I ordered us eight shots. We each took four. "Alright let's head out sasquatch." We got into my car and drove down the road to the motel. It was actually walking distance so even if we were both wasted, we could have just walked back. But I'm pretty sure neither of us wanted to do that. So we drove back in silence and when we got back, he walked me over to my room. We got separate rooms because even though Sam and I had talked a lot, I didn't feel too comfortable with sharing a room with them, yet. _

"_So thanks for helping us out with the case," Sam started. _

"_No problem, thanks for hanging out tonight, I guess I'll see you around huh?" _

"_Yeah, for sure, you have my number, give me a call if you ever need help." I nodded and smiled while sliding my room keys on the door lock. "Goodnight." _

"_Goodnight," he whispered. I turned around slowly and pushed open the door a little. But I really didn't want this night to end. I wanted to spend more time with him. Even if it was just a little longer._

"_Hey Sam…" I turned around from the door and his lips were on mine suddenly. The feeling of his lips on mine was like nothing I've ever felt. My hand went to the back of his neck to depend the kiss. He pulled away with a smile and a nod. _

"_Yes," he replied already knowing I was going to invite him in. I took his hand and pulled him in to the room with me. He kicked the door closed as I reached up to bring his head to mine. He was at least 7 inches taller than me, so I had to stand on my toes. He reached down to pick me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. My arms were wrapped around his neck and my body was stuck on his like glue. Sam walked over to the bed and sat down. He pulled away and grabbed my shirt and pulled it over my head. I allowed him too, but then I suddenly felt self-conscious and uncomfortable. I pulled away from his lips. "I'm sorry," I whispered and stood up from his lap. He stood up and came up behind me. _

"_It's okay, we don't have to do anything you don't want to," Sam told me. He remembered when I told him about being in love when I decided to give myself to someone. He was okay with not doing anything and that made me feel better. I kissed him again then pulled away slightly. "Thank you," I said and kissed him again. We made out on my bed for a while and then eventually we were lying down facing each other just talking. I don't remember falling asleep, but I knew I did, because when I woke up there was light outside and I was wrapped up next to Sam. I smiled to myself because I was so happy to have some like Sam. But my smile faded when I realized I had to leave. I got up from the bed slowly, not waking Sam up. It was time to leave; I couldn't get attached to someone. Not right now, not Sam. As much as I wanted to love someone and have someone love me back, I couldn't right now. I kissed his lips softy and grabbed my already packed bags and left._

Sam and I still kept in contact. We texted, emailed and once in a while spoke on the phone. He had become my best friend. A couple of month later I ran into Dean, when Sam went missing. I helped him and Bobby try to find him, all while trying not to freak out. I was there when he died for the first time and when he came back because Dean sold his soul to bring him back. I felt the pain of losing him that day. I felt what it would be like to never see him, never talk to him, never hear his laugh, and never kiss him again. It hurt and we weren't even dating then. But a few days later, we made love for the first time. I wasn't sure if I was truly _in love_ with Sam, but I did care for him, I did love him as a friend. I decided that with this life, I probably wasn't going to live forever, so might as well give in and do with someone like Sam. It was magical and I would never regret it, but that's a story for another time.

Nothing and I mean nothing compared to watching him die this time, knowing he was going to hell to be torture for all eternity; and this time, he was never coming back, because no one would make a deal. Sam was dammed in hell, and I was here on earth, wanting to die, wanting to hurt myself, but I didn't, I stayed alive because there were people out there who I needed to save. People who will never have to suffer a life like mine.

I will love Sam for the rest of my life. He will always be my husband and my best friend; and I will always be **Veronica Cooper ****Winchester.**


	2. When You're Gone

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, just Veronica Cooper Winchester. 

**A/N:** Just a reminder, I am kind of following the season 6 story line. Things might change according to how I want my story to play out.

**Chapter 2:** When You're Gone

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_

_All the words I need to hear will always get me through _

_The day and make it okay_

_I miss you…_

A bar, she needed a bar full of alcohol. She needed to drink, she wanted to drink, drink all night till she didn't remember who she was. She wanted to drink away the hurt and feel numb. It hurt every day, she missed him every day, but now she missed him more than ever, because it was a year ago today that she lost Sam. It had been a full year without her husband, a full year alone, a full year of pure misery. Her recent hunt hadn't gone the way she wanted. The demon taunted her and reminded her of where her husband is and even though this wasn't the first time, it hurt even more this time around. Somehow she ended up in Battle Creek, Michigan, she was thinking of visiting Dean, but not right now, right now she needed to drink till she passed out.

She walked in to the bar and headed straight for the alcohol. It was about 6 in the afternoon and there was still light out, but she knew it would be getting dark soon. She chose a bar that was right next to a motel so that she didn't have to drive. She sat down and ordered herself four shots and a beer and began by taking all four shots and used the beer as a chaser. By the end of the hour she had downed 6 shots of tequila, and was nursing her second beer. She held it numbly in her hand as the effects of the alcohol started to take over her body. She ordered two more shots of tequila and downed them down. Tequila always did the trick, she hated it, but it was strong enough to make her forget. Her heart hurt and she thought the alcohol could make it stop, when it reality she knew that it only immobilized it for a couple of hours.

She wasn't drunk yet, no not yet, but she was pretty close and every passing minute she continued to feel the effect of the tequila. She ordered her last shot and decided it was time to leave so she could make it back to her room before she wasn't able to walk. She downed her last shot before stumbling off the chair to head off to her motel room. She almost face planted, but someone caught her and held her steadily against the bar.

"Ronnie?" A familiar voice asked her. Veronica looked up to see the familiar face and she smiled.

"Well if it isn't my sexy brother in law." Veronica said with a laugh. Dean Winchester looked down at the younger hunter, his brother's wife, and sighed.

"Come on let's get you out of here." Dean told her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and put her arm over his shoulder for support. He walked her to his car and she laughed.

"Nice ride soccer mom." She continued laughing as he set her in the passenger seat and strapped her in. Suddenly a loud female scream echoed, but only Dean seemed to hear it.

"Wait here." Dean told her. Dean ran towards the sound of the scream. He ended up finding claw marks on the walls and a bloody hand print. 'What the hell?' Dean thought as he looked for more clues, after finding nothing he walked back to the car. He found Veronica's head against the window and he smiled slightly. She was knocked out and snoring slightly. He started the car and began driving. He grabbed his phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey baby, it looks like we're having company tonight, okay, see you soon." Dean hung up the phone and looked over at Veronica who was still passed out. He arrived to the house and parked the car. Walking to the other side of the car, he opened the door and pulled Veronica into his arms. He carried her to the door where Lisa was waiting. He gave her a quick kiss and then walked up to the guest room and laid Veronica on the bed. He looked at her for a moment to take in all her changes. Her short dark strawberry blonde locks much longer than they were a year ago, past her shoulder from the short pixie cut she once had. She was skinnier and even looked a little taller as well, maybe because she was almost all bones now.

He looked her over; he hadn't seen her in a year, since Sam died. She took off that same night, not even looking back. He didn't blame her, but she didn't say goodbye or anything, she just left, so he moved on as well. He went to Lisa's house and started his new life. They spoke on the phone a couple of times and emailed, but that was they only contact they've had.

Giving Veronica a final glance, he left the room and closed the door behind him. He walked down the hall to his and Lisa's room. He took a shower and got changed into a long pair of pants and a t-shirt. Lisa was lying on the bed looking at the wall then glanced at Dean when he walked out, she smiled at him.

"How's Veronica?"

"She's fine." He replied and got into bed next to her. Dean told her all about Veronica. He was pretty sure she knew what time of the year was and she understood. She felt bad for Veronica and wished she could help her, but she wasn't sure there was anything she could do.

The next morning Veronica woke up with a throbbing headache. She felt like her head was going to split in half. She stood up and then her legs suddenly gave out and she fell by the bed, a couple of tears fell down her face. She looked around and didn't recognize anything. She stood up, wiping her face with her long sleeve shirt. She opened the door and began walking down the hallways and down the stairs. Her gun wasn't on her, she probably left it in her car or dropped it somewhere, she wasn't sure. When she reached the bottom of the steps she looked around and heard someone in the kitchen. She noticed Lisa and Dean in the kitchen making breakfast. She'd only seen Lisa once, at that birthday party for Ben, but she could never forget her, she was beautiful and perfect for Dean.

"Morning." Dean told her noticing her walk into the kitchen.

"Not so loud," she whispered. Dean chuckled and Lisa smiled. Lisa gave her a glass of orange juice and set a plate of eggs and pancakes in front of her. Veronica smiled at her.

"Thanks." Lisa nodded and walked towards the stairs and yelled for Ben to come down.

"You know what a better breakfast is?"

"Don't you dare do it Dean, don't" She told him firmly. He smirked.

"Runny eggs, with some pig intestines served on a greasy ash tray, yum!" Veronica felt bile rise in her throat. She glared at Dean before running over to the trash can. Lisa smiled and slapped his arm.

"You're horrible." She told him as she began washing the dishes. Veronica wiped her mouth and looked up glaring at Dean. Ben was sitting on the table eating his breakfast. He looked at her but didn't say anything.

"Where's your bathroom?" Veronica asked.

"Down the hall, there are extra tooth brushes under the sink." Veronica smiled, "Thanks." She walked away to the bathroom and rinsed out her mouth knowing she couldn't brush her teeth just yet. She looked in the mirror at herself, she really looked at herself for real for the first time in months. She looked horrible, it looked as if she had permanent dark circles under her eyes, her lips were pale, and she didn't look healthy at all. Taking one last glance she walked out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen area where Dean was drinking his coffee and the Braeden's were eating their breakfast.

"Ben, this is my sister Veronica." Dean explained. He didn't want to add the in law part because that would hurt, not only him but her, plus she really was like his sister. She was the only other family besides Bobby that he had, now that Sam was gone.

"Hi," Ben said with a small smile then continued eating his breakfast quietly.

"Hey Dean, could you take me to get my car?" Veronica asked in between bites. She picked at the eggs and ate half the pancake, she usually didn't eat this much but she didn't want to be rude. Dean noticed.

"Sure." Dean replied finishing his coffee and getting up to go start the car. Veronica got up and tossed the rest of her food. She placed her plate in the sink.

"Thanks for breakfast, and letting me spend the night." Veronica told her with a smile.

"No problem, you're welcomed here anytime." Lisa told her and Veronica smiled.

"Thanks." There was a honk and both Lisa and Veronica looked at each other.

"Still impatient I see, I'll see you around Lisa, bye Ben." Veronica told them. Veronica walked out of the house and towards Dean's car. She got in.

"So it wasn't a dream, you're really driving this…thing." Dean looked at her and then turned his eyes back to the road. There was a long silence.

"What happened last night Ron?" Dean asked his eyes staying on the road.

"Nothing, I just had a little too much to drink..."

"Ron…" He knew she was lying. He knew she was drinking because of Sam. He knew it was hurting her.

"I don't want to talk about it okay," Veronica said firmly and Dean nodded.

"So where you headed next?" Dean asked.

"I don't, I was thinking about taking a break and coming to see you."

"You're still hunting then?" Dean inquired.

"Yeah, couldn't stop if I wanted to." She smiled. It was the truth. She didn't have a place to stay if she wanted to, she didn't have an education to get a job. There was nothing better for her, so she hunted, because that's how she was raised. For the first two months she found hunts back to back. Then things got slower, she couldn't find hunts, but she also didn't want to hunt either so she took breaks, long restless breaks where she just drunk and mopped around in motel rooms. She was heartbroken; she didn't know what to do. Dean looked over at her. She wasn't the same girl she was a year ago, innocent and sweet, he knew she changed, he could see it and feel it by the way she talked and looked and composed herself, something had died inside her when Sam died. Dean pulled up to the bar from last night and he parked next to a dark green jeep.

"You're making fun of my ride but you're still driving that piece of junk?" Dean chuckled. Veronica looked at him and just shook her head mockingly.

"Yeah, but I've been driving that forever, you went from the impala to_ this_…so who has a piece of junk now?" Veronica smirked in victory as she stepped out of the car; Dean got out as well and walked over to her car.

"Maybe you should stay with us a couple of days, we could catch up…" Dean paused and studied her face.

"You sure Lisa won't mind, after last night and all?"

"Nah, I don't think so."

"Till I find a case." She announced. Dean smiled and pulled her into a hug, he did really miss her. Veronica held on to him and she felt a tear run down her face. This felt like home again, like she had her family back, even if it was just for a moment. She felt safe again; all that was missing was Sam. She pulled away and Dean saw the tears in her eyes, he reached up and wiped them and pulled her in again. No words spoken between them but all emotions left out in the open. Dean had missed her just as much as she missed him. She was his family and things were never the same when she left. He missed making fun of her, missed having pie eating contests, and watching Doctor Sexy MD with her. She was like his little sister, his hot little sister. He never had a crush on her, well maybe just a little, she is hot and he didn't fail to notice that.

All the family Veronica had left was Dean and Bobby. She had lost her parents, lost Ellen and Jo more than a year ago, lost Sam a year ago, Dean and Bobby where the only thing there for her no matter what. Castiel was almost family, but where was he? They stood there, Veronica crying into his shoulder, he held her and rubbed her back soothingly. It had been a while since cried like that, since she broke down in front of anyone. But she knew she could, especially in Dean's arms.

"It's okay Ron, I'm here." Dean told her. Veronica pulled away and wiped her nose. Dean placed his hands on her face and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. Dean caught her eyes and without even knowing how or why, their faces got closer and closer until their lips met in a soft kiss. It was a quick, innocent kiss, but it still took them by surprise. Dean pulled away quickly. A shocked expression plastered on both their faces.

"I'm sorry." They both exclaimed at the same time. Veronica smiled and hugged him again. Dean kissed her head and released her.

"I'll race you back." She told him and kissed his cheek before climbing in to her car. She watched as Dean walked to his car. When he got in they caught eyes again. She smiled and gave him a salute before pulling out of the parking lot. Dean chuckled and watched as the car pulled off. He stared at the steering wheel before licking his lips. Veronica's taste of strawberries lingered on his lips. 'When did she put on lip gloss?' he thought, trying to take the taste off his lips. The kiss meant nothing, it was innocent, and it didn't mean anything. Dean looked towards the area where Veronica's car was again before pulling out of the parking lot himself. He drove home and began noticing the same claw marks he saw on a telephone post. He follows a trial of the marks which leads him to a backyard gate. Drawing his gun, Dean opens the gate and finds a small dog inside. He sighs in relief then his breath got caught in his throat when someone called his name.

'Sid, dammit.' Dean thought as he turned to face the man. Dean noticed Sid's focus on the gun and he quickly comes up with an excuse, something about looking for a rabid possum. Suddenly noticing a trail of sulfur he tells Sid he has to go. Dean runs to his garage and starts taking out his demon-hunting gear. Then Lisa comes in. 'Shit' Dean thought and begins to hide everything, pretending to be looking for a tool. However, Lisa talked to Sid and wants to know if he's hunting something. Dean assures her that he's just imagining things, but tells her to take Ben & Veronica and go out while he does one final check of the place. Once Veronica, Ben and Lisa leave, Dean prepares his gear, but then notices the lights in the garage flickering. Picking up his gun, he turns around trying to find the source.

"God Ron, I hope none of this involves you." Dean muttered going to the garage to investigate. He turns around and finds Azazel waiting for him. Dean is shocked and a bit scared. Azazel begins boasting about leaving a trail for him to find and about being freed during the apocalypse. Dean shoots him, but nothing happens. Azazel grabs him and prepares to kill Dean, but before he can Sam comes up behind him and injects Dean with a drug and as he does so Azazel disappears. Dean wakes up on a bed, he looks up and see's Sam waiting for him, Sam, his baby brother, the brother that was dead.

"Hey Dean." Sam greeted. "I was expecting a hug, some holy water in the face…"

"Sammy?" His brother smiles at him and stands up from where he is sitting. Sam begins explaining to him what has happened after proving he's not a demon of course, Dean embraces him, in a long brotherly hug that lasts a couple of seconds then Sam continues to explain that he has no idea how he got back, that he's been trying to contact Castiel but got nothing. Dean was still in shock. He couldn't believe his baby brother was back from hell. At the same time he was worried, worried about what his brother had to go through. He was only in hell for four months, Sam was there for a whole year…or was he?

"How long have you been back Sam?" Dean inquired looking at his brother directly in the face.

"A year." Sam replied.

"A year? And in all that time you didn't think to contact me?" Dean yelled angry.

"You were with your family, I didn't want to take you away from that Dean, and it's what you always wanted."

"What I wanted was my brother! Alive!" Dean told him. "And Ron? What about her?" Dean asked remembering his sister in law.

"I didn't want to hurt her anymore, so I stayed away." Sam told him. Truth was he really didn't care about her. But Dean couldn't know that. He knew Dean was already angry for not telling him he had been back for a year but Sam insists that he stayed away so that Dean wouldn't leave his newfound family, which was part of the truth. He had actually begun hunting with other people.

"So what have you been doing for the past year?" Dean asked still not believing anything that has gone down.

"Hunting." Sam said matter-of-factly.

"Alone?"

"No, I met some people." Sam announced.

"You've been hunting with strangers?"

"No, they're more like family."

"Sam, I'm family, Veronica's family." Dean told him angrily. Sam rolled his eyes and started walking out of the room. Dean followed him. They entered another room where 3 people where around a table.

"Dean this is Gwen, Christian and Mark, Campbell…" Sam paused.

"Campbell like…" Sam nodded as their 'grandfather' walked into the room.

"Like your mom." Christian explained.

"Third cousin, third cousin, something, something, twice removed." Sam started. "They grew up in the life, like mom, like us." Sam finished as someone else entered the room.

"I thought all moms' relatives were gone… and I'm sorry it's just why didn't we know about any of you?

"Cus they didn't know about you…not until I brought you all together."

"Samuel." Dean whispered as his grandfather embraced him in a long hug.

"Guys, give me a minute with my grandson's here." Samuel announced. The group nodded, grabbed their weapons and walked out, leaving Sam, Samuel and a pretty confused Dean in the room.

"A lot of resurrections in your face today, go ahead take a minute." Samuel told him placing a hand on the shaken up Dean's shoulder.

"Gonna take more than a damn minute, I mean what the hell, how did, how did this happen?" Dean questioned.

"We're guessing whatever pulled Sam up pulled me down." Samuel explained.

"So whatever this is, we're both a part of it." Sam interjected.

"But you don't know what that is?" Dean inquired.

"Bingo." Samuel said.

"And you have no leads, nothing? Well this, this is." He paused and looked at both his grandfather and brother before finishing. "No more doornails coming out of that door is there?"

"As far as we know, it's Samuel and me." Sam explained looking at his brother.

"Kay, am I the only one here that thinks that, that this is all wrong here?" Dean stuttered, still in utter shock at the events that has occurred to him today, out of all days.

"Believe me, you're not. I wanted to come get you of course but Sam wanted to leave you out, so we, did until now."

"Right, so you ended up in my garage how?"

"I got hit before you did. About a couple of days ago, I was hit with poison." Sam explained.

"By?" Dean asked.

"A couple of Djinn."

"Djinn?" Sam nodded. "I thought those were, were cave dwelling, hermit type's, that's pretty exotic." Dean asked still confused as hell. He was still trying to keep his composure, still trying to take in that Sam was alive.

"Not anymore, you see these, they look like regular people they can blend in and all they gotta do to kill you is touch you. Their toxins get in your system and all of a sudden your hallucinating your worse nightmare's and pretty soon you OD." Sam continued to explain.

"Well then how the hell are you breathing air?" Dean asked again.

"Samuel had a cure." Sam said simply giving his grandfather a glance. Dean's eyebrows pulled together and he turned to face his grandfather.

"You got a cure for Djinn poison?"

"Well I know a few things, stick around and I'll show you tricks your daddy never dreamed of." Samuel bragged smiling at Dean. Dean's eyes widen then he blinked a couple of times, shaking his head in disbelief. He was trying to let everything sink in, but it was pretty hard to.

"So uh, why are these things after us?" Dean asked rubbing his temples with his thumb and middle fingers.

"Well we did stake one a while back. After they came after me, we were pretty certain they'll come after you."

"Lisa and Ben, they're at the house right now. If that thing comes back…" Dean said his expression changing from confused to worried.

"It's okay, I have someone watching the house." Samuel told him.

"You better take me home right now!" Dean semi-shouted pointing a finger at his brother.

They go back to the house and find the man who Samuel sent to watch them dead. Sam stays outside while Dean runs in and starts calling for Lisa and Ben. Dean starts dialing the police when Lisa, Ben and…oh no.

"Go upstairs and pack a bag." Dean commands looking at both Lisa and Ben before turning to Veronica.

"Where are we going?" Ben asked.

"I'm taking us to a friend's house." He explained. Ben looks at his mother then Dean before he starts walking upstairs towards his room.

"Dean what's going on?" Veronica asked. She only knew this expression to well. Something was wrong. She stepped in front of Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder just as Ben gasped and spoke.

"Um…" Dean turned around and looked to see Sam standing there. He looked back and saw Lisa and Veronica starring at the tall man that walked into the room, his long shaggy had grown longer over the past year and his green eyes darker almost colder. Veronica's eyes widen and her heart stopped for just a split second before it began beating so hard that she thought it was going to burst.

"Oh my God."

"Sam?" Veronica asked at the same time Lisa spoke. She stared at Sam, frozen, before she felt her legs give out. Dean caught her before she face planted into the floor for the second time. He looked back and glared at Sam who looked like he didn't know what he did wrong.

"Thanks Sam." Dean gritted laying Veronica down on the couch.

"Lisa, Ben I don't know if you remember…" Dean started.

"Sam." Lisa breathed again.

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now? _

**- Avril Lavigne **

"When you're gone"

Review :)


	3. Bring Me To Life

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except Veronica Cooper Winchester, but she's just a character of my imagination.

**Chapter 3:** Bring Me to Life

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors? _

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home… _

Veronica woke up on the couch about 10 minutes later; she looked around and saw no one. She got up and kept telling her it was just a dream, it wasn't real, Sam wasn't here, Sam was in hell, Sam was gone. She got up and walked past the entrance towards the kitchen. She saw Dean, Lisa and Ben through the small window. Dean was placing the luggage in the back and settling Lisa and Ben in the car. She frowned slightly and continued walking towards the kitchen. She walked to the fridge, opened the freezer and stuck her head in. She sighed.

"Are you trying to freeze your brain?" A voice called out. It was familiar but she ignored it, and closed the door in on her head.

"Go away, go away," she whispered this wasn't the first time she has heard his voice, or seen him. Her mind haunted her this way, making her see him and hear him. She shut her eyes so tears wouldn't escape, but then someone grabbed the fridge door and opened it.

"Dean, leave me alone." Veronica said her eyes still squeezed shut. She felt someone pull her to their chest and she stood there crying. She breathed in the person's scent then realized it wasn't Dean and this wasn't a familiar scent, but at the same time it was. Veronica pulled away and then noticed who she had been hugging, who has spoken to her a couple of minutes ago. No, he wasn't real or was he?

"Hey Ronnie." Sam smiled and looked at Veronica who was so pale her freckles appeared more than usual. She didn't say anything, she wanted to but her mouth wouldn't move, her body was frozen in shock. He couldn't be here, he couldn't be alive, not after a whole year.

"Sam?" she finally spoke after minutes of just staring at him. Sam smiled and touched her face with his hand. His right hand cradled her face. She leaned into the touch, missing the feeling.

"I missed you so much," she breathed and crashed his lips to hers. Sam kissed her back. He grasped her hips and pulled her to him then pinned her to the refrigerator. He was being a lot rougher than usual and Veronica noticed, but right now she didn't care, she thought it was the urgency to touch her, they had spent a whole year without seeing or touching each other for god sakes! She parted her lips as Sam forcefully thrust his tongue inside her mouth. Veronica moaned and pulled him closer. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Veronica was surprised and pulled away to look at him. Their noses touched for a moment allowing them to catch their breaths but Sam placed her on the counter and started planting kisses down her neck while unbuttoning her long sleeve button down with one hand. Veronica didn't know where exactly this was leading to, but she wanted to be touched by him, needed to be touched by him.

"I know you guys haven't seen each other in a year, but seriously, in my kitchen?" Dean spoke from the door way. They broke apart and Veronica jumped from the counter and re-buttoned her shirt. Then it suddenly struck her that Sam was back, really back.

"How long have you been back? How are you back?" Veronica asked. Sam looked from Dean back to his wife.

"Just a couple of days." He lied but Veronica didn't catch it, although she was a bit suspicious.

"Alright, let's get going then." Dean said breaking up the awkwardness that suddenly appeared in the room.

"Where are we going?" Veronica asked.

"To leave Lisa and Ben at Bobby's." Sam told her. Veronica began walking towards the door but was stopped when Sam took her hand; she looked up at him and smiled as they followed Dean. Sam dug in his pocked as they walked out and found the gold band that he hasn't worn since he got back but always kept in his pocket. He slipped his finger into it and tried to push it on with his jeans while inside his pocket. He noticed Veronica wasn't wearing hers but then saw a sparkle around her neck and saw the two rings on a necklace. Dean, Lisa, and Ben got into Dean's pickup truck while Veronica and Sam got into Sam's black sports car. Sam got into the driver's seat and Veronica sat next to him. Sam's arm was around her shoulders and she leaned into him, her left hand on his thigh. Veronica stood there staring at the road ahead of her. She wanted to ask him so many questions, but she didn't know if she should. She took a deep breath and looked up at Sam. He looked down at her and smiled before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Sam…how'd you get out?" Veronica whispered.

"I don't know, one moment I was down there, and then I was up here."

"Do you think Cas did it?"

"I don't know." He breathed.

"How was it?"

"Hell? I don't remember much." He lied again. Veronica sighed and rubbed his knee.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it," she whispered. Her hand on his thigh made him a little hot. He wanted to screw her and he smiled knowing he could because she was his wife; this needed to get done quickly so he could get laid. Veronica leaned up and kissed his cheek lightly. She missed this, missed Sam. She missed being in his arms, being held by him, being kissed, making love to him, and just having him near. They sat in silence for a little while, just enjoying being around each other, Veronica more than Sam, but not that she knew.

"Where'd you get the car?" Veronica asked.

"Brought it." He smirked and she snuggled closer to him. Sometime during the drive Veronica fell asleep, and for the first time in a long time it was a peaceful sleep. She dreamt of candy canes and lollipops, oh and Sam.

"Ronnie." Sam called. "We're here." He continued shaking her lightly. Veronica stretched and smiled when she saw Sam next to her. He was real, he was here and he wasn't leaving. They got out of the car and followed Dean, Lisa, and Ben onto Bobby's porch. Dean rang the doorbell and sooner than later Bobby opened the door, a slight surprising look on his face.

"Dammit." He said looking at Dean, then Lisa and Ben and finally Veronica.

"Well it's good to see you too Bobby it's been a while." Dean smirked.

"If you're here something's wrong." Bobby sighed.

"Bobby, this is Lisa and Ben." Dean announced with a small smile.

"We'll it's nice to finally meet you too. Mi casa es su casa." Bobby told them allowing them in to his home. They went upstairs just as Veronica came running in.

"Bobby!" She squealed tossing herself on the older hunter. They embraced in a nice long hug before pulling away.

"It's been a while, I'm glad to see you're safe." He smiled and looked as another figure stood at the entrance. Veronica and Dean watched Bobby's expression, expecting him to be shocked and start throwing holy water and chucking knives but instead…

"Sam." Bobby nodded his greeting. Veronica looked at Dean's shocked expression before turning back to Bobby. Her eyebrow rose in confusing, which no one but Sam seemed to notice.

"Wait you knew? You knew Sam was alive." Dean accused.

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"Well…"

"How long!" Dean exclaimed.

"All…"

"Just as long as you did," Sam interrupted giving Dean a look which Veronica caught.

"Hey Ron, can you go help Lisa get settled in?" Dean asked looking at Veronica who nodded. She gave one final glance to the boys and ascended up the stairs. Sam told Veronica that he had just got back. But wait, if his excuse for not finding Dean was because he didn't want to ruin his family, what was his excuse for not finding his wife, besides the lame ass excuse of not wanting to hurt her anymore? He made note to interrogate Sam more later because none of this seemed right or made any sense.

After getting the truth from Bobby, Dean goes off to speak to Lisa, leaving Veronica alone to go talk to Bobby. She hadn't seen Bobby in almost a year either. She missed the old man as much as she missed Dean. After saying his apologies and goodbye's, Dean walks out of Bobby's house and into Sam's car, where Sam and Veronica were waiting. They drove back to Samuel's in silence. Once back at Samuel's, Veronica is introduced to the family and then Samuel begins explaining their plan.

"So what's the plan?" Dean asked looking around. "There is no plan is there?" He asked after the long pause.

"We need to be patient." Samuel said.

"There's no time for patience, we need to find the Djinn now." Veronica explained standing by Dean's side.

"How about you leave it to the professional's princess?" Christian announced. Veronica glared at the male who just spoke to her.

"How about you…" She was interrupted when Dean placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Tiny suggestion, see Djinn's are easier to draw out when you got bait, they want Sam and me and heck maybe even Ronnie, they know where I live, now I haven't been hunting a while..." Dean started glancing at Christian. "But I'm going to stick my neck out and say that's a pretty good place for us to go." Dean offered glancing around at the room before settling his eyes on Christian.

"See, it's almost like I'm a professional." Dean smirked and low fived Veronica who also had a smirk playing across her lips. Christian glanced at Samuel waiting for a response.

XXX

The hunters walk into the Braeden home preparing for an ambush. Gwen and Christian are in the living room setting up when Gwen finds an 'In style' magazine.

"Hm, I love this one." She started setting her bag on the table. She faced the magazine to Dean. "Yours or your wives?" Gwen mocked smiling. Dean ignored her and walked over to Mark who is holding a picture of him, Lisa and Ben.

"Do me a favor, don't touch that." Dean snickered taking the picture from his hands and placing it back where it belonged.

"Golf? Really?" Sam asked holding a golf club. Dean turned to face him.

"It's a sport." He retorted and Sam holds his amused face before smiling and putting the golf club back. Dean shakes his head and looks back at Mark before walking over to the kitchen where he finds Veronica.

"How're you doing?" Dean asked her as he turned on the sink water.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Veronica chuckled watching him as he splashed water over his face.

"Everything's going to be okay. I promise." Veronica told him, placing hand over his wet hand that was on the sink ledge.

"I hope so." He whispered.

"Nice house." Samuel announced startling them. Veronica pulled her hand away and smiled at Dean before leaving them alone to talk.

"Those Djinn's are just sitting out there watching us, everybody's gotta clear out." Veronica announced walking back in to the kitchen where she left Dean and Samuel talking. Sam was now in there too.

"What?" Samuel questioned looking at her.

"They're not gonna come in here until Sam, Dean and I are alone."

"What, so I'm supposed to leave you here with no back up?" Samuel asked looking at between the Winchesters.

"Ronnie's right, they'll wait until their not out numbered." Sam said. Samuel glanced between the two and sighed.

"Plus we got each other's back." Veronica muttered.

"Okay, but we won't be far. Call when they come, yer hear." Samuel told them and turned to Sam to give him a look.

"You bet." Sam replied.

"Alright pack up." Samuel told the others leaving Sam, Dean and Veronica in the kitchen. They all packed up and left. Getting in the Mark's black van and driving away as Dean watched. Sam, Dean and Veronica stood in the kitchen, Dean looking through the windows and Veronica pacing, as she always did. Sam turned to Dean and looked at him.

"You okay?" Sam asked. Dean chuckled before replying.

"Oh yeah." He told Sam with a hint of sarcasm rolling off his tongue. "Yeah no this is, this is crazy, I mean you, grandpa, who ever brought you back…"

"They don't wanna be found." Veronica finished off. She was so happy about having Sam back that she forgot about what might've pulled Sam out of the pit.

"Yeah, I get that, but who are they? What do they want?" Dean asked more to himself than his fellow hunters.

"That's a good question." Sam said looking at Veronica who was leaning over the counter looking out the window. Dean shook his head in disbelief and sighed.

"Do you remember it?" Dean asked and Veronica looked back knowing he wasn't going to answer it.

"What?"

"The cage?"

"Yeah."

"You wanna…"

"No." Sam interrupted.

"Well if anyone can relate…"

"Look Dean I don't want to talk about it. I'm back, I get to breathe fresh air, have a beer, hunt with my family, see you again, be with my…wife again, so why exactly would I want to think about hell again?" Sam explained looking at Veronica with a slight smile.

"And you really think…" Dean paused and looked out the window.

"What is it Dean?" Veronica asked noticing right away his reaction. Veronica looked to see his neighbors getting attacked, or having some kind of attack. She looked at him and he didn't hesitate to grab to needles full of the antidote. Sam walked over to him and tried to stop him.

"They're already dead and you know it."

"This is happening because of me."

"Dean." Sam said trying to stop him. He growled slightly to himself watching Dean run out. He went back to the table where Veronica was already grabbing two more needles from the bag. They turned around getting ready to go after Dean but were stopped by a man in a black shirt whose arms were suddenly starting to get covered in tattoos. Veronica looked down at his arms and looked at Sam who lunged for the Djinn right away. Veronica took this opportunity to try and stab him with the needle but instead got them smacked out of her hands when the Djinn tossed Sam off of him. She flipped the table over and went to grab the lamp tossing it at him, before helping Sam up to his feet.

"Go get Dean, I can handle him." Sam told her. She gave him a look of uncertainty but then ran towards the back entrance and towards Dean's neighbor's home.

"You made it through that last trip, but how a big fat double dose." The female Djinn said grabbing Dean's face. "The bad news, it'll kill you, the good news, you'll go fast." The male Djinn reached around to grab his face also as she began speaking again.

"That's for our father you son of a bitch." She told Dean, whose face was purple with veins running up his face.

"Let him go bitch." Veronica yelled as she watched Dean's eyes roll into the back of his head and collapse on the floor.

"Dean." She said letting her weakness for her family get the best of her. She had been hunting by herself for the past year, so she didn't have to worry about anyone but herself. But seeing Dean's face a different color scared her. She dropped to her knees beside him and before she knew it the female Djinn was holding her face and smiling.

"Well if it isn't Sammy's little wife, you're prettier than the other skanks he's been with." She told her grabbing her face with her other hand as well. In no time, Veronica's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the ground just as Dean did not 2 seconds ago.

Veronica woke up in a dark room. She didn't know where she was or how she got there. Her head throbbed and she felt dizzy. She tried to get up and after many attempts was successful. She turned around when she heard a slight noise behind her. She jumped back and fell to the floor after seeing the face of the person.

"Hello sweetheart." The man smiled and walked to her. Veronica pushed her body back, back into the wall until she couldn't go anymore.

"You're dead. You are dead." She said aloud as the man kneeled in front of her.

"Nah, I was brought back, just like your Sammy." He told her stroking her face.

"No," she said and crawled away from him. She stood up and tried to look for a weapon but there was none.

"What's wrong baby girl. Don't you remember all the fun you had with daddy?" He taunted walking up to her again.

"Fuck you, you are not my father." He wasn't. This was when her father possessed by a demon when she was 17 and of course she didn't know. He had been possessed for almost 2 months and since he was always a heartless son of a bitch she didn't think anything of it, until he almost raped her. Soon after that she figured it out, but the damage was done, and the memories never faded. After exorcising her father with the help of Bobby, she left to live with Bobby for a while. She trained with him for a while, she was great in hand to hand combat, but still needed training in weapons. A couple of months later, she moved to live with Ellen and Jo. She worked and lived at the Road House for almost 2 years. She started hunting after her 20th birthday much to Bobby and Ellen's dismay.

"I will, but not so soon first we have to talk."

"I killed you once, I'll kill you again." She muttered speaking to the demon & not her actual father. He brushed some hair from her face and then kissed her exposed neck and that's when she snapped and kneed him in the gut, before kicking him down to the ground.

"I'm not the same girl I was when I was 17." She said as she kicked him again. By the time she brought her leg back a second time he disappeared and then appeared behind her. He grabbed her and shoved her against the wall face first.

"I like this new you. It should make things more fun." He growled in to her ear. She resisted the urge to cry, this couldn't be happening to her again, not after all these years. There was a sudden pain in her arm and Veronica opened her eyes to see Sam over her.

"Where's Dean? Is he okay?" She asked as Sam helped her up. The last thing she remembered was Dean collapsing.

"He's fine, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said not looking him in the eyes. She laid her head on his chest and just let him carry her out of the house.

XXX

Dean walked back into the house and looks at a picture facing down; he picks it up and set it's the way it should be. Sam and Veronica are behind following closely, Sam carrying a distraught looking Veronica. Dean looks at her as Sam sets her down.

"So Samuel…"

"I don't know they left in a hurry, I'm meeting them back at their place. You coming with us?" Sam asked knowing that Veronica wasn't going to stay behind.

"No. No, I'm going back for Lisa and Ben."

"I thought you said." Sam started.

"I did I changed my mind." Dean explained. Sam sighed.

"Look, I practically shoved you at them."

"Funny way to put it but alright." Dean interjected. Veronica looked between the brothers, not sure if she should say anything. Dean had agreed to finish the case but now he was bailing and going back for Lisa and Ben, which she understood. She saw in Dean's eyes how much he loved them. She was happy Dean had someone, especially after she disappeared.

"I'm just saying I really wanted that for you, and when I told you to go, I thought, I thought you could have it you know, but now I'm not so sure, I mean you gotta consider the fact that you'll be putting them in danger if you go back."

"So what it's better to leave them alone, unprotected and they're not in danger? I did this to them, I made them vulnerable the minute I knocked on their door and I can't undo that. But what I can do is go with the best option." Dean explained. Sam nodded.

"I hear ya, I just wish you were coming, that's all."

"Why?"

"Don't be stupid."

"No I mean it. You know plenty of good hunters, I'm rusty, Ronnie over here isn't and neither is Samuel nor the rest of our so called 'family' so go, do what you have to do." Dean told him with a small sad smile. Veronica walked up to Dean and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for everything, I'm going to miss you Dr. Sexy." Veronica said with a smile remember one of her old nicknames for him.

"I'm going to miss you too Nurse Candy." Dean smirked and kissed her head before releasing her. Sam gave his brother a final glance before both him and Veronica turned around to leave.

"Listen…" Dean said aloud and the couple turned to face him. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a pair of keys.

"She should be hunting, take her." Dean explained dangling the keys in front of them. Sam gave him a curious look then looked at the keys.

"Thanks, really, but I already have my car set up the way I like it." Dean nodded.

"Keep in touch yer hear, both of you." Dean said to the both of them before watching them walk away and get into Sam's car. Veronica gave him her signature salute and wink before getting into the car. He watched as they drove away and sighed.

_Frozen inside without your touch _

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead…_

_I've been living a lie_

_There's nothing inside_

_Bring me to life._

**- Evanescence **

"Bring me to life"


	4. Incomplete

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except Veronica Cooper Winchester, but she's just a character of my imagination.

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews! This is chapter is for you guys.

**Chapter 4:** Incomplete

**Lansing, Michigan **

Sam and Veronica are standing in front of a house, posing as agents and investigating the missing baby and the death of their parents. Veronica was more than happy to have Sam back; she started eating again, not a whole lot, but a lot more. She looked healthier and had her glow back, not that Sam noticed or cared. After questioning another fellow policeman about the missing baby Sam decides it's time to head back to the motel, not before making a phone call to Samuel. Sam watched Veronica the whole time, especially her legs. She wore a short pencil skirt that hugged her curves perfectly, along with a white ruffled shirt and a pair of black heels. He couldn't help himself, the girl was hot. Her red locks were tied up into a messy bun and she applied some light makeup. Veronica entered the motel behind Sam only to be pushed back in to the closed door.

"Sam…what…are…you doing?" Veronica managed to call out between kisses. Not that she wanted to stop; she hadn't been laid in more than a year, since Sam died. She didn't sleep with anyone because it just didn't seem right, no one seemed right enough to replace Sam.

"Making love to my wife," he told her knowing it wasn't true, it wasn't love, he didn't love anymore, and he didn't know what love meant. He picked her up and laid her on the bed holding his weight above her. He kissed her forcefully; like he had to other broads he had screwed before that meant nothing to him just like Veronica. He did know that she was his wife and that he was supposed to love her, but he didn't feel it, he didn't feel anything. Veronica noticed the difference in his kisses and his touches. He was always gentle and loving with her, but right now it was rough and she wasn't enjoying it. It just didn't feel right.

"Sam, stop." Sam stopped kissing her neck and looked up at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"This isn't you, this is different, you never…"

"I…I just missed you." Sam told her and leaned down to kiss her again, this time more slow and romantic. Veronica followed Sam's movements, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer. Veronica woke up to an empty cold bed. She looked around the room and saw Sam in just his jeans. She bit her lip glancing at his body now regretting not having him make love to her. He was so damn sexy and she missed his body.

"What's going on?" Veronica asked getting up from the bed. She was just in her pink boy shorts, her breast floating free. She grabbed the tan blanket to cover herself up.

"Samuel called, I was right about the case." He buttoned up his shirt and walked over to her pulling the blanket away. He placed his lips over hers and grasped one of breast flicking his thumb over her nipple.

"You shouldn't cover up such a beautiful body." Sam told her leaning down to kiss her again. Veronica smiled in to his kiss and then pulled away to pull on her jeans. She glanced around looking for her bra but couldn't find it.

"Sam, have you seen my…" Veronica looked at him to see him pointing at the ceiling fan. They smirked at each other. How did her bra get up there?

"Mind getting it for me jumbo?" Veronica asked grabbing a shirt from her bag. Sam handed her the bra and she put it on, Sam watching her the entire time. They didn't do anything last night but explore and touch. Sam wanted to go on further but she didn't want to and as much as he didn't want to stop, he forced himself to.

"Find something interesting?" Veronica asked pulling on her boots. Sam was watching her with an intensity that made her blush.

"Just admiring…" Sam replied with a smile as Veronica finished up. She grabbed her jacket and the couple exited the room. They drove to a house and stood watch outside for a couple of minutes before Sam decides to get out.

"What exactly are we doing here?" Veronica questioned getting out of the car. She knew about the couples and the babies, but to her this seemed not supernatural, although it was weird. They grabbed their weapons and walked towards the house. Sam picked the lock while Veronica kept lookout. They entered the house slowly and quietly. Veronica gagged a little when they entered the living room and found the dead couple, blood all over. They continued walking, Sam gave Veronica a sign and she nodded. He opened the closet and nothing. Suddenly a man appeared and knocked Sam on to his back. Veronica slashed him with her silver blade before being tossed back as well. The man's arm sizzled and he hissed before running away.

"Dammit, find the baby Ronnie…" Sam said getting up from the floor. Veronica went upstairs while Sam looked downstairs.

"Ron, I found it, let's go." Sam called out holding the baby, kind of oddly.

"Sam, what are you doing? Do you know how to hold a baby?" She asked grabbing the poor baby from Sam's arms. Sam snickered and they walked out to the car.

"I need to call Dean."

"Why?" Veronica questioned holding the baby in the backseat while Sam sped down the interstate.

"We need his help." Sam called Dean and explained the situation.

"You know I could just stay back and watch him." Veronica told him poking the babies nose and smiling as he laughed a little. Sam watched from the mirror.

"You are, I need Dean's back up on this one." Sam told her.

"But you know he wants out, so why don't you just let him be? You and I can take care of this; we can call for Gwen or Christian for back-up…"

"They're on another case down in Florida, we need Dean." Sam explained.

"Okay…" Veronica sighed and looked at the little boy in her lap. About 10 minute out, Sam pulled over and was waiting for Dean. Veronica stood sitting in the backseat with the baby.

"Where is it?" Dean asked getting out of his car.

"In the backseat…" Sam said as they both walked to the back of the black car. Dean leaned in through the window and saw Veronica holding the baby against her chest. He stood back up and looked at Sam who smiled.

"Welcome to the party." Sam told him. Dean shook his head.

XXX

"Okay so what do we know about this thing?" Dean asked.

"It's fast and it freaked when Ronnie cut it with a silver knife." Sam replied.

"So that narrows it down to…"

"Ghoul, zombie, a shifter, about a dozen other things..."

"I don't remember seeing baby napping in the profiles."

"Yeah, exactly." Sam said as they both got in to the car. Dean looked back at the baby, who Veronica finally let go of and put in the car seat.

"Feel free to speak up if you know anything." Dean told the baby, receiving a smile from both the baby and Veronica.

"Seat belt." Sam said.

"What am I, in third grade?" Dean snickered and Veronica laughed as he put on his seatbelt on. The baby laughed again and both Sam and Dean looked back, they heard a funny little noise and Veronica laughed at their expression.

"Looks like we have to get some supplies." Veronica told Sam.

"I got an arsenal in the trunk." Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Not that kind," Dean said getting where Veronica was going with this. Sam took off; racing the down the street like there wasn't a speed limit. They finally reached the store. The trio got out and entered the store, Veronica holding the baby.

"You know, I think you like having a baby around a little too much." Dean told her, watching her interact with the baby who was sitting on the seat thing of the cart. Veronica rolled her eyes and shoved him.

"Shut up," she said as they turned into the baby isle.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure there's a paste or gel that goes on their butt." Dean announced as Sam scanned the shelves.

"Like, eh, that?" Sam asked grabbing a yellow box from the top shelf; he made a face showing it to Dean.

"Yeah, grab that." Dean said pointing at it, then looking back at the other things. He grabbed a box of diapers and put it in the cart.

"So, how do you know all this?" Veronica asked pushing the cart along while making faces at the baby.

"Uh Lisa's got a baby niece, so I've been on a couple milk runs."

"Aha." Sam started with a mocking grin on his face.

"Shut it." Dean stated looking through more of the baby stuff.

"I just said ha…."

"And I said shut it." The trio looked at the baby who started wimping slightly.

"Oh look Dean, you scared it with your face, poor baby…it's okay that's just Dean…Sorry but that's just how he looks." Veronica coed with a smile.

"Okay we gotta go, minus 10 seconds till fireworks." Dean stated grabbing more things off the shelves. Sam grabbed the cart and started pushing it along.

"He is not going to start…" And there is was. They raced to checkout with the now walling baby. Dean tried to comfort it but nothing.

"Dean, make it stop." Sam said aggressively.

"How?" Dean questioned dangerously looking at his younger brother then Veronica who was looking for a candy bar.

"Everyone's staring at us like we're child abusers." Sam whispered harshly as Dean looked around.

"Feed it."

"We fed it."

"Then what?"

"You think I speak baby? Maybe he needs a diaper change."

"Oh God I hope not." Sam said his face cringing.

"Here, let me try," Veronica said unbuckling him and picking him up. But he didn't stop crying.

"Aw, what's the matter…what's his name?" An elder lady asked.

"Bobby."

"John."

"Sammy." The lady looked at them weird.

"Bobby John, sorry I was calling my husband Sam." She explained holding the baby crying baby closer to her chest.

"Hi Bobby John, aren't you handsome, you look just like your momma." She said looking at Veronica who smiled nervously at her then turned to look at Dean. "May I?"

"Uh, sure…" Veronica said handing her the baby. He seemed to calm down right away.

"Ah I see now, Bobby John's a little wet." The trio exchanged looks, silently debating who was going to change him. "No offence, but you guys seem exhausted, I don't mind, Lord knows I've changed a million diapers." Dean chuckled and looked at Sam who was looking at him back. He looked around and stopped when a picture in the security camera caught his eyes. The woman had silver eyes. He looked away quickly and chuckled again.

"No, uh, that's a really nice offer, thank you but I've think we got it…"

"Oh it's nothing, happy to help." She explained.

"Give me the baby before I stab you in your neck." Dean told her sternly.

"Dean!" Veronica hissed staring at him. Sam looked at the cameras and looked at the lady, who was watching them back. Then she decided to take off running. Dean went after her, grabbing her arm and taking off some of her skin.

"My baby!" Veronica yelled for dramatic effect as Sam ran the other way. Sam ran into her and grabbed the baby, running out of the store Veronica behind him. Then Dean tackled her to the floor and took out his knife.

"Help me!" She yelled out as Dean tried to stab her with the knife, but she was holding him back. The security came running and grabbed Dean from the neck lifting him off her.

"Okay, alright, okay…" Dean said holding his hands up in a surrender. He then closed the knife and took off running.

"Go, go, go, go, go, go, go!" Dean yelled closing the door as the old lady came out of the store.

"What the hell does a shifter want with a baby anyways?" Veronica asked strapping the baby in.

"You tell me." Sam replied his eyes narrowed on the road.

"How the hell did it find us?" Dean asked helping her put on the last belt.

"You know, it could've been following us this whole time, since the baby's house."

"Alright, well we gotta get off the road, get uh Bobby John here some place safe and uh figure this out." Sam nodded. "Yeah, okay, shhh shhh, easy kid…" Dean told Bobby John patting his stomach. Veronica shook her head and smiled at him.

"Bobby John?" Veronica laughed as they both looked at her.

"Sammy?" Dean shot back with a smirk.

"I was calling Sam. I wanted him to get my candy bars," she defended.

"Yeah, sure…" Sam pulled off into the nearest motel. Sam paid for the room and they all piled in. Veronica entered the room to see Dean trying to change the baby; she sat on the opposite side biting her lip to keep from laughing. She never thought she'd see the day. But so far, luck's been on her side.

"Okay, I'll give ya money if ya sit still." Both Veronica and Sam chuckled watching him struggle with the baby.

"This is like diffusing a with…poop." He picked up the baby. "Okay you are done Bobby John, time to hit the hay…" Veronica finally stood up, having tortured Dean enough and took the baby from his arms.

"You'll make a good daddy someday." She whispered with a smile placing the baby on her chest. He seemed to relax and melt into her right away, then Dean started humming 'Smoke on the water' and he whimpered a little before resting his head again on Veronica's shoulder.

"Really Dean? 'Smoke on the water'? Veronica whispered.

"Shhh, it's working." He informed her, watching as Bobby John shut his eyes.

"Try setting him down." Veronica nodded and placed a hand on his head before lifting him of her and on to the crib they purchased.

"Hmm." Sam said looking at them a little amused.

"Whoaa.." Dean whispered.

"We did it." Veronica said giving him a high five. Sam smirked at them.

"Well look at that, you guys are actually not horrible." Sam said looking at them. Veronica smiled sadly and looked at the baby before walking over to grab her sleep clothes. Sam noticed the look on her face, she wasn't telling them something. Dean sighed and sat on the bed watching as Veronica grabbed her bag and walked into the bathroom. He noticed her mood change and by the look on Sam's face so did he. But neither of them questioned it. Sam went back to his research and Dean just laid back on the bed with his hands behind his head just staring at the ceiling.

"Crap, can't believe I miss this." Sam spoke.

"What?" Dean asked sitting back up.

"The house on elm, the mother was killed baby was grabbed, but daddy wasn't living in the house at the time, so he's still alive. What do you say we go and have a chat?"

"I say let's." Dean said and got up from the bed. They both groaned and looked over at the crib.

"We could leave him here with Ron…" Sam suggested. At that moment Veronica emerged from the bathroom in a towel wrapped around her.

"No! You're not leaving me here with this baby! Dean was supposed to be the babysitting remember? Back-up, babysitter, back-up, babysitter!" Veronica yelled at Sam pointing between her and Dean.

"Well, I'm not staying alone with it either." Dean defended.

"Fine, you both stay here and watch him, I'll be back." Sam told them just as Bobby John started wailing softly again. Dean walked over with his shot of whiskey and stuck his finger in it before leaning over and giving some to Bobby John.

"It's good isn't it?" Dean smirked removing his finger.

"Did you just give the baby whiskey?" Veronica asked.

"I heard it puts babies to sleep," he defended. Veronica shook her head disapprovingly and went back into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. 15 minutes later Veronica came out of the bathroom; her wet hair was sticking to her neck and face. She wore a pair of long navy blue sweat pants and a tight black tank top. She dropped her bag next to the bed and walked over to the crib where Bobby John stood laying on his back. When he saw her he giggled and reached up for her. She smiled and turned to look at Dean who was on the vibrating bed, something was seriously wrong with this man. She walked over to the other bed and laid down.

"Give me a quarter." A loud splat was heard in the room, followed by crying. Both Dean and Veronica shot up from the bed looking at the crib that had gooey stuff hanging from the wall above it. Veronica made a face and looked at Dean who was already walking towards the crib. His phone rang and he picked it up.

"Yeah…yeah…ya think?" He asked picking up the baby who was now the same baby from the box of diapers.

"What the..? Did he just? A shape shifting baby…can our lives get any weirder?"

"I don't know, but your life is, seeing as you about to clean him…"

"Can't we just leave him like that?"

"No, here." Dean handed her the baby and she held him away from her like he stunk badly, well he kind of did. Veronica carried him to the bathroom where she proceeded to clean of the crying baby.

"Don't they ever shut up?" Veronica yelled from the bathroom, receiving a small laugh from Dean. She finished up and wrapped him in a towel before laying him on the bed and drying him off. There was a knock on the door.

"Go see who it is." Veronica told him as she began dressing Bobby John who still wouldn't stop crying.

"Manager," the person from the other side of the door called. "Is everything okay in there?"

"Yeah." Dean called. "No, were, ah, fine thank you, goodnight."

"There's been complaints, mind opening the door Sir?"

"Uh, now's not a good time…just got out of the shower…"

"Like that doesn't sound pedophileish…" Veronica whispered.

"Shut up." He shot back as the door handle began to jiggle. Someone was trying to force their way in. Dean looked at Veronica, who finished dressing the baby and held him to her chest. Dean walked over to the door and hid on the side. The door flew open and a policeman walked in. Dean slammed his body into his smashing him against the door, the policeman shoved him to the ground. Dean stood back up and took a stand in front of Veronica and the baby protectively.

"Get out of the way."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen."

"That child should be with its father."

"Well I gotta be honest, I'm not seeing a resemblance here…"

"I'm just not talking about me, I'm talking about our father," the shape shifter quipped. The shape shifter charged at him again and knocked Dean's knife from his hand. He threw a punch and Dean blocked it and punched him in the face. The shape shifter dodged the next punch and punched Dean in his face. The shape shifter grabbed ahold of his jacket and slammed him into the wall before tossing him to the bed. He looked at Veronica who put the baby in the crib. She charged at him, full force, and knocked the shape shifter on to his back. She managed to get a couple of punches in before he tossed her over the other bed. He got up and went to walk to the baby when a gun shot was heard and the shape shifter fell to the floor.

"Well there goes our deposit.." Dean muttered getting up from the floor and going over to help Veronica. They grabbed their things and left again. Veronica sat in the back seat with the sleeping baby while the brothers were up front.

"You know, it's pretty smart actually, I mean shifter poses as a person from the security company to get close to the house, scopes out the fam…"

"Then daddy takes off and shifter becomes daddy." Veronica finished from the back. Sam and Dean nodded.

"A few glasses of wine, shakes momma's tree's and comes back nine months later to collect its prize," Dean said looking back at the sleeping baby.

"I didn't even know they had babies…I thought they were just freaks of nature, like, like… x men style."

"Well you learn something new every day eh."

"I've never seen a baby monster before." Sam said glancing in the mirror at the baby.

"You have to admit though, he is the cutest baby monster in the world," Veronica said in a baby voice.

"Corse' it's not really a monster, it's still a baby, it's not _it's_ fault it's dad's shifter."

"Right, but it's a shifter too."

"Still doesn't change the fact that we…we gotta look after this thing."

"Bobby John." Veronica corrected with a smirk which Dean returned.

"Now what are we actually gonna do with it? We can't drop it off at an orphanage, they might get upset when it turns Asian…" Dean explained and Sam snickered.

"Samuel."

"What?" Both Dean and Veronica questioned.

"Samuel, he'll know what to do."

"You wanna bring it to a bunch of hunters?"

"They're not just hunters Dean, they're our family."

"We don't know them." Dean shot.

"I do." Sam defended. "Not every hunter is a head case, I mean Samuel, is actually a lot like you…"

"I'm a freaking head case," Dean told him.

"I second that." Veronica said from the back.

"Well…pitch a better idea then, it's not like Veronica and I can take care of it and hunt, we can't be or have a happy family while in this job, you can take him if you want, you and Lisa can raise him…" Sam suggested looking back to see Veronica's reaction. Dean opened his mouth to say something but didn't know what he was going to say. Sam looked at him and smirked in victory.

"I thought so. Samuel it is."

"Great." Veronica murmured from the backseat. They drove all night and then finally made it. Veronica and Bobby John were fast asleep in the backseat, Veronica snoring slightly.

"Well look at that," Dean smiled looking at the two. Sam entered through the gate and then parked the car.

"I'll grab the baby, you grab your wife." Dean announced getting out of the car. Dean picked up the sleeping baby while Sam grabbed Veronica and held her in the bridal position. He felt her snuggled closer and grab his shirt.

"Mm, I love being in your arms," she whispered as Sam walked through the thresh-hold. Sam looked down at her and then set her on the floor once she was awake. He held on to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Well aren't you the best disguise a monster ever wore." Gwen commented touching the baby's head lightly with a chuckle. "I'm kidding Dean, relax."

"Yeah Dean, relax." Veronica said with a hint of sarcasm which Dean smiled at.

"What you got something to say?" Dean asked Mark who was looking at him. "No, well you just stand there and think at me." Christian chuckled from his sitting place as Samuel and Sam entered the room.

"Well lemme look at the little guy," Samuel said.

"It's okay I got em." Dean almost barked.

"What do you think I'ma do to him?" Samuel questioned.

"You really don't want me to answer that question." Dean said with a smirk staring at Samuel.

"Well I'm curious, who exactly do you think we are," Christian called from his place on the chair.

"Hunters." Dean said simply.

"Funny, here I've been thinking were family." Christian shot back. Veronica snickered.

"You have something to say?"

"Plenty, I just chose not to." Veronica explained.

"Well just remember princess, were family, you're not."

"See this ring." Veronica called holding up her left hand. She had finally put the rings back on after realizing Sam was here to stay for good. "This makes me part of the family, by marriage, blood doesn't matter, blood doesn't make you family. Plus I've known these boys longer that you have, so guess what…that makes me family, whether you like it or not" Veronica snickered with a proud smile. Christian nodded and looked at Sam and Samuel.

"Hey, let's not get worked up." Sam stated.

"Yeah let's not." Christian said looking at both Veronica and Dean with a disapproving look.

"Here, Dean, its fine, let me take him." Sam said. Dean looked at him then Samuel before handing the baby over.

"So what the hell are we going to do with him?" Veronica asked standing between Sam and Dean.

"Raise him." Samuel announced.

"Raise him?" Both Dean and Veronica questioned.

"You guys got another suggestion?"

"But…"

"It's dangerous out there for him Dean."

"And what about in here? What are you gonna do study him? Poke at him?" Dean shot.

"Your mind goes right to torture Dean, don't assume that for everyone." Christian interrupted.

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Dean snapped.

"Sorry, I heard about what you majored in…down in the pit."

"The hell is you're problem man?" Veronica snapped, getting upset of how Christian was treating Dean.

"You guys are starting to become a pain in my ass." He said getting up. Sam stepped in front of him.

"Take it easy Christian, that's my wife and brother." Dean looked between Christian and Sam.

"No one's going to do anything to him Dean, when he's old enough, we'll throw it to him if he wants to volunteer to help out that's fine." Samuel finished.

"Could be great." Mark said from across the room.

"Whoa, check that out Dean, he spoke." Veronica mocked.

"He could be a great hunter." Mark completed.

"You guys are joking right. I mean come on! Ya can't Angelina Jolie a shape shifter... gimme the baby."

"Why can't you give me an inch of trust Dean?"

"Maybe because you two are suddenly back from the dead and I seem to be the only one who wants to know how that happened." Dean yelled.

"You not the only one who wants to know." Sam said.

"There's just a little too much mystery with this family for me to get comfortable," Dean spoke.

"Then don't. But don't put it on us, all were trying to do is invite you in…Christian.." Samuel shot.

"Yeah."

"You and Arlene still no luck on the baby front?"

"Not yet, no…"

"But you want one?" Samuel asked.

"Aha, yeah we do." Christian replied.

"Wait, hold on." Dean started again.

"No Dean, it's okay."

"Congrats, it's a boy…sometimes." Samuel said placing the Bobby John in Christian's arms. Christian gave a small chuckle and looked at the baby in his arms.

"The things I do for this family." Christian said.

"You're kidding right?"

"Go to hell Dean."

"Well you have no business raising…anything."

"Why Dean? Cause he's a hunter?" Sam questioned. Suddenly the sound of dogs barking brought them to a stop. Veronica looked at the brothers.

"Check the back door." Samuel announced and Gwen went to do so.

"Downstairs, panic room he'll be safe there." Samuel said handing the baby to Veronica.

"Go now!" He yelled and Dean, Sam and Veronica hurried downstairs.

XXX

"So you're going back to Lisa's?" Veronica asked a hint of sadness in her voice. She didn't want him to leave. She wanted them to hunt like a family, like the family they once were. Dean nodded and embraced her tightly. He looked at him brother and gave him a hug as well before getting in his car and driving off.

"I still can't believe he's driving that crap." Veronica said and Sam chuckled.

"You're telling me." Sam said wrapping his arms around her and bringing her lips to his. Maybe having a wife wasn't bad.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes_

_Distant faces with no place left to go_

_Without you within me I can't find no rest_

_Where I'm going is anybody's guess_

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world is half asleep _

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken _

_But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete_

**- Backstreet Boys **

"Incomplete"


	5. Erase & Rewind

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, only Veronica Cooper Winchester, and she's just from my imagination.

**Chapter 5:** Erase and Rewind

_I don't want to feel like this_

_I don't want to, I don't want to_

_I don't want to freak you out_

_But I (but I, but I) _

_Think I might have said too much_

_Didn't mean to, didn't mean to_

_Think I might have said it's you_

_And I (and I, and I) _

It had been almost a week since their last case and Sam and Veronica were doing fine. She still hasn't realized Sam didn't have a soul, but she has realized that this wasn't the same man she married. She could feel it in her heart that something was wrong with Sam. Veronica stood in the bathroom fixing her hair and doing her makeup. When she finished she exited the bathroom to see Sam working out. She leaned against the door frame of the bathroom and watched as he did his pull ups. She was one lucky girl to have married such a sexy human being, sexy inside and out. Sam smirked and finished his set. Veronica watched the sweat glisten on his muscular chest. She didn't know how long she could put off not sleeping with him because she sure as hell wanted to, it just didn't feel right. She wanted things to be right before taking the next step, again, even though Sam was her husband and they have slept together many times before. Sam walks over to her and kissed her deeply. Veronica ran her finger nails down his chest, and over his sensitive nipples.

"You're so beautiful." He didn't mean it, but he knew it was something soulful Sam would say. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun with a few wisps of hairs framing her face. She had dark eyeliner and her lashes were long and thick. She did look beautiful today. Sam leaned forward to kiss her again, his hands on her hips pulling her close. Sam didn't know how much longer he could hold out. If he didn't get laid soon he would have to go out and find some new tail for the night. But he would hold on, because he didn't want to blow his cover, not yet. Sam's phone rung and he pulled away to answer. Veronica smirked and pushed him towards the table.

"Hey." Sam greeted.

"Hey, I'm about 8 hours from the Campbell base."

"Change of plans, I need you to meet us in PA, a town called Easter."

"What are you doing in Pennsylvania?"

"Found a case."

"A case? When, it's been like a day and a half." No, it had been about a week, but it was true, it was rare to get back to back cases like this.

"Yeah, well we need to work."

"Apparently."

"Call me when you roll in to town." Sam flipped his phone closed and tossed it on the bed.

"How about we go get brunch," Sam asked.

"Sounds like a plan, I'm starving," she smiled and leaned up on toes to give him a quick kiss, but he grabbed her and held her longer.

XXX

It's passed noon when Dean arrived at 740 Lincoln Avenue, where the Police Department was. Sam and Veronica are leaning against a car waiting on him. He didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't like lying to Veronica. He knew that once she knew the truth it would hell on earth, again. But he couldn't just tell her that Sam had been alive for a year. But there was something else going on with his brother. He wasn't the same. He knew hell could do things to you, he had experienced it first hand, but this difference in Sam was different. Dean sighed and parked the car behind his brothers. He exited the car and smirked.

"Still driving that plastic piece of crap huh?"

"What's your mileage again?"

"Shut up." Veronica laughed and followed the brothers.

XXX

"Officer Toby Grey, found him dead at a speed trap." Sam started handing Veronica the report. He and Dean were going to look at the body. She wasn't going near it.

"Extreme allergic reaction?" Dean asked.

"Yeah boils, covered from head to toe." Sam announced.

"Yeah the inside too, says the airways are full of them." Veronica said looking at the report, trying to fight off a migraine that was creeping in to the back of her eyeballs.

"They starting to look a little witchy to you?"

"That was my first instinct, but we found zero hex work anywhere, witch craft is not involved." Sam told him.

"Gotta be some kind of link between skin mark and bubble wrap here..." Dean looked at Sam who shrugged.

"Well can I get a witness?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah." Sam started taking out his pad. "Officer Colfax, saw him go from a solid to a liquid."

"Another cop?"

"That's was his partner." The trio started at each other before Dean rolled the body back in.

XXX

"Hello, Officer Colfax?"

"Wow looking sharp there officer." Veronica stated looking at the pale man who was dressed in his suit. He looked drunk and smelled of alcohol. Veronica glanced at Sam and Dean and gave him the 'this dude's nuts' look and Dean silently agreed.

"Who the hell are you?"

"We're the Feds." Sam said as the three of them took out there badges and showed them. He eyed them and rolled his eyes.

"Why are there 3 of you?" He asked.

"This is my partner and the young lady is our intern," Dean answered.

"Anyways we're here to ask you a few follow up questions about your partner's death."

"Don't worry about it, it isn't anybody's business."

"Officer Colfax.." Veronica said taking a step forward.

"Don't worry about it!" He shouted slamming the door behind him. Dean looked at Sam who smirked then kicked the door down.

"Dude!" Dean yelled. Sam entered first and Dean followed with Veronica close behind. They entered the place and looked around at all the pictures. They were all of people with their faces scratched.

"Officer Colfax…"

"Hey dude, you alright?" Veronica asked.

"Don't worry about it." He replied continuing to scratch the face off the picture.

"Right.. look officer Colfax, Ed, uh, we think that your partner died of un-natural causes..."

"Did he have any enemies that you know of?" Veronica asked watching as the man scratched his hat.

"You might say that."

"Yeah…who was that?" Veronica asked again.

"They both had it coming, me too." He continued as he poured himself a drink. "I'll be the next to go, and then it'll be over. God will be satisfied."

"Why does God want you all dead?" Dean questioned.

"Cus' of Christopher Burch."

"Who's Christopher Burch?" Sam asked.

"He has no face." He replied tipping over the bottle of liquor. He sighed and watched as the alcohol spill on the ground.

"Ed…" Veronica started.

"Officer you alright?" Dean asked.

"Who is Christopher Burch?" Sam asked again almost violently. "Ed!"

"Christopher Burch is a kid with no face and a planted gun." Ed said as the side of his face started bleeding.

"Uh, you're…"

"Damn." Officer Colfax said before he collapsed on the table.

"Ed?" Veronica started. Sam walked over and felt for a pulse. None.

"You hear that?" Veronica asked. Sam looked down and slowly removed the officer's hat. Veronica scrunched up her face and walked away. Grasshoppers were coming out of the man's head, from a giant hole right in the middle.

XXX

Veronica's sitting down on the bed surrounded with papers, trying to find some kind of explanation to all of this. Sam was on his laptop and Dean sat on another chair looking at the reports. Sam and Dean were discussing the grasshoppers, then Sam talked began talking about Christopher Burch. Veronica groaned loudly.

"We should call Cas." Dean suggested. Veronica jumped up.

"Yes! Best suggestion today." Veronica said putting away all the paper work when Sam spoke up, "I tried, the son of a bitch doesn't answer."

"Well let's give it a try." Dean sighed and thought he should at least try. Dean stood up and faced the window. He raised his hands mockingly and began calling Castiel with his eyes closed.

"Like I said, the son of a bitch doesn't answer." Sam said turning around in his chair to face Sam. There was a flutter of wings and Dean and Veronica's eyes widended.

"He's right behind me isn't he?" Sam asked turning around.

"Hello." Castiel spoke looking at the trio. Sam glared at him then turned to Dean who had a smirk on his face. Veronica smiled and sat on the bed.

"Hello?" Sam asked angrily.

"Yes."

"Hello." Sam mocked again. "Hello?"

"Uh..that is still the term.."

"I've spent all that time trying to contact you, Dean calls once and 'Hello'."

"Yes…"

"So what? You like him better or something?" Sam questioned and Veronica laughed a little. Sam shot her a glare and she laughed a little louder.

"Dean and I do share a more profound bond. I wasn't going to mention it." Castiel shrugged.

"What Sam's trying to say is… he went to hell for us, remember? He really took one for the team and then he comes back without a clue and you can't take five freaking minutes to give him some answers?"

"If I had any answers I would have responded, but I don't know Sam. We have no idea who brought you back from the cage or why." Sam stands up in front of Cas.

"So, it wasn't God?"

"No one's even seen God. The whole thing remains mysterious."

"The hell does that mean?"

"What part of I don't know, escapes your understanding?" Castiel said sternly in his deep hoarsely voice.

"Cas…look if Sam calls you answer… you wing your ass down here and you tell him, I don't know. Just because we have some sort of bond or whatever."

"You think I came because you called… I came because of this.."

"Well it's nice to know what matters."

"It is nice to know."

"So you and the halo patrol have nothing to do with these killings?"

"No, but they were committed by one of our weapons, that's the only thing that couldn't have brought this to existence. You call it the staff of Moses."

"The staff?" Veronica asked.

"It was used in a dominance display of Egyptian."

"Yeah, that would make the papers." Dean said.

"I thought the staff turned...well ya know, a river in to blood, not one dude." Sam inquired.

"The weapon isn't being used at full capacity… I think we can rule Moses out as a suspect."

"Okay well what is…what's his stick doing down here anyways? Don't you guys put away your toys?" Veronica asked standing up from the bed. She walked over to the trio. Castiel was holding the jar of grasshopers.

"Before the apocalypse heaven may have been corrupted, but it was stable. The staff was safely contained…" He sighed. "It's been chaos up there since the war ended. A great number of weapons were stolen…"

"Wait, you're saying your nukes are loose?" Dean stated.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. But you've stumbled onto one of them. We must find the weapon that did this… I need your help." Castiel said before placing his fingers on Sam and Dean's foreheads.

XXX

"Damn Cas a little warning next time." Dean said sarcastically as he and Sam landed in the living room of a man. They spoke to the father and the son confessed to having the stick. Castiel returns them to the room where Veronica is waiting. She looks upset that she was left behind.

"Thanks Cas." Veronica said sarcastically getting up from the bed watching as Cas laid the kid on the other bed. Veronica looked at Castiel then the brothers.

"Did you just kidnap a kid?" Veronica asked.

"When a claim is made on a soul it leaves a brand, a mark. I can read the mark on his soul and find the Angel that left the mark on his soul."

"Ouch." Sam whispered.

"Will it be painful for him, the reading will be excruciating."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, he's just a kid. Sam?"

"Any permanent damage?" This time it was Veronica who yelled out.

"Sam!"

"Physically, minimal."

"Oh, well yeah, by all means stick your hand inside his…"

"Dean, if I get the name, I can work a ritual that can pull the Angel down."

"And I'm all for that, but come on, there's got to be another way."

"There isn't. There is no other way."

"You're going to torture a kid."

"I can't care about that Dean. I don't have the luxury." Castiel looked at the trio then turned back to the kid. He reaches down and sticks his hand into the boy's chest. Dean takes a step forward but Sam stops him. The boys yells loudly as Castiel does what he has to do.

"He'll rest now."

"Did you get a name? What is it?" Sam asked.

"I thought he died in the war." Cas replied.

"What, he was a friend or something?"

"A good friend. Baltazar…I wonder if…" Castiel pondered.

"Baltazar, thanks Castiel we'll make good use of the name," said the man who suddenly appeared in the room. The man lunges at Castiel and they start fighting. Castiel grabbed him and tossed them both out the window and the sound of crushing metal followed.

"My car."

"Okay, silver lining." Dean smirked and Sam glared at him while Veronica laughed. She walked over and looked outside the window to see a destroyed car with two Angels laying on top. She laughed some more holding on to the wall.

_Guess I should leave this behind_

_Guess I should erase and rewind _

_But somehow I can't seem to stay away_

_I don't want to sound desperate but I am _

_So say that you'll come around _

_Guess I should erase and rewind_

_Erase and rewind _

**- Ashley Tisdale **

"Erase and Rewind"


	6. Because You Live

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except Veronica, duh.

**A/N:** New chapter! Finally right?! - Please keep in mind that I do have problems writing in present and past tense, I've always had this problem, I try to fix it but it's just always there. Just a reminder though, we are all not perfect. Leave a review or constructive criticism, thanks!

**Chapter 6: Because you Live **

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

_It's the end of the world in my mind_

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wakeup call_

_I've been looking for the answer, somewhere_

_I couldn't see that it was right there_

_But now I know what I didn't know_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky _

Veronica sat down on the bed with a smirk on her face. She heard a small flutter of wings and Castiel was back in the room dusting off his signature trench coat. Sam's car was destroyed and he was pissed. She couldn't help but chuckle, even though Sam was glaring at her with his arms crossed over his chest. He looked like an angry little boy and with that thought in her head, Veronica couldn't stop laughing. She looked up at Castiel, and wondered where that other angel came from, and why was he working against Castiel.

"He's gone." Castiel spoke.

"Who was that guy?" Sam asked pointing out the window, a furious look upon his face.

"He's a soldier of Raphael's, he must've followed me when I answered your call."

"Raphael, the arch angel?" Sam asked curiously.

"Whoa! I'm lost, what's going on here?" Veronica asked pulling her hair into a pony tail.

"I can explain later, but right now I gotta-"

"No, not later. Now." Dean said stopping him and Castiel's facial expression changed quickly. Castiel began to explain that Raphael wants to rule Heaven, and he and the other Angels are against him. He also informs them that if Raphael wins, he will jump start the Apocalypse, again. Castiel begins to prepare a ritual as he continues speaking to the trio, he admits that he was ashamed to tell them what was happening because he expected more from his brothers. As he's finishing his ritual, he grabs Dean's hand and cuts his hand. He uses the blood for the ritual. Once the ritual is completed, Castiel is able to get the location of Balthazar.

Castiel teleports the Winchester to a large manor. Dean makes a comment about the large manor and then they walk towards the house. Once inside they split up to look for Balthazar. Light music could be heard from somewhere in the house. Sam, Veronica and Dean stood on the first level while Castiel went upstairs. A couple of minutes later thunder and lightning began ringing in the house and Sam and Dean looked at each other. Sam pulled out a container of holy oil from his pocket while Dean worked on removing the wrap from his hand. Sam tossed Veronica the holy oil container and she began to look for a place by the staircase to make a circle. Meanwhile, Sam runs outside holding an Angel blade while Dean works on drawing a blood sigil on the door.

"I have one of those too." Sam smirked holding up his Angel blade for the Angels to see. In a sudden flash one of the Angels is behind Sam grabbing him from around the neck.

"Hey!" Dean yelled opening the door and revealing the sigil. His bloody hand quickly came over it and light exploded sending the Angels off to where ever it is they go, and then Veronica comes out from inside the house right beside Dean. "Let's go, I think there's some action going on inside," Veronica explains and the trio walk back in to the house to see Castiel and another man holding something in front of him. Castiel stood up from the ground and turns his head to see the brothers. He is about to say something to Balthazar but instead he makes his goodbye speech and is about to be on his way, that is until Veronica steps up with a lighter and drops it on the ground where her almost perfect circle is and the floor ignites in flames.

"Holy fire! Release me now."

"First you give the kid his soul back," Veronica started angrily.

"Am I now?" Then Dean called for Sam who comes out of the other side, behind Dean and shows him the container of holy oil. Balthazar looks at Castiel clearly angry and then back and Dean and Veronica. "Castiel, I stood for you in Heaven, are you going to let them—"

"Release the soul Balthazar." Castiel replied. "Very well." Comes the reply from the Angel. Balthazar bows his head slightly and brings his hands up in prayer position in front of his face. He inhales deeply then exhales just as heavily. "Done. The boy's soul is his own."

"Why are you buying up souls anyways?" Dean questions Balthazar curiously.

"In this economy, it's probably the only thing worth buying. Do you have any idea what souls are worth? What power they hold? Now… release me."

"Suck it ass clown nobody—"

"Cas!" Veronica yelled as his hand dropped extinguishing the flames. "My debt to you is clear." Castiel replied. Balthazar nods and with that a flutter of wings and he is gone.

"What the hell Cas?" Dean yelled and then another flutter of wings and Castiel was gone leaving 3 very confused hunters staring at each other.

XXX

"Do you guys want anything?" Veronica asked as she climbs out of the impala, the two boys following to stretch their legs. Sam shakes his head and Dean smirks, "Pie." Veronica scoffs and walks off with her wallet in her hand. Dean had parked in the parking lot of a gas station because Veronica needed to use the bathroom. Veronica walked in to the gas station and headed straight for the bathroom. Once done, she went to grab what was needed. A few minutes later she walks up to the register, pie, water, a couple of bags of chips, nachos, and a random bagged pickle in hand. While the attendant is ringing her up, she's looking around the counter for some gum. Grabbing a pack of spearmint, a snickers bar and a pack of twirlers she tosses that on the counter as well. Who knows how long they would be on the road so might as well be prepared.

"$14.96 is your total." She looked in to her wallet and pulls out $15 and grabs her bags to leave, not worried about the .04 cents. As she walked back to the car she watched the brothers who were talking suddenly stop. Sam gets in the car while Dean turns around and sighs.

"Hey, everything okay?" Veronica asked once she's close enough.

"Everything is perfect." Dean replied and opens the driver door to get in. Veronica shrugs and gets in the back seat. She just sat back knowing they had just had a brotherly talk which usually ends up one of three ways, tragic, heartwarming or angrily. And she could sense this was an angry and/or non-agreeing argument. Grabbing the bag of treats, she grabbed Dean's pie and handed it to him, he smiled at her through the rear view mirror. She grabbed a water and handed it to Sam along with a bag of twirlers, he also smiles at her, but his smile doesn't quite reach his eyes.

XXX

"How was the trip to Scotland boys?" Veronica asked in a slight Scottish accent as the Winchesters walked into Bobby's house, Bobby following behind. He had gone to pick them up from the airport while she finished up cleaning and started cooking. The boys had gone to Scotland as a favor for Bobby who was trying to get his soul back and Veronica stayed behind because one she was not a fan of airplanes or long rides on airplanes, and two there was really no need for the three of them to go and also she wanted to back up Bobby and help him clean up the after math.

"It was uh, pretty hot," Sam replied not really knowing what to say. Veronica smiled and began walking towards him.

"So hot, the men wore skirts," Dean chuckled as he collapsed on to the couch. Veronica stood in front of her husband and smiled up at him. She missed, God has she missed him, and he was only gone for about 4 days. She looked behind her at Dean and saw that he looked tired, probably jet lagged. She looked back at Sam and he didn't look tired at all, he actually never did, and his face unreadable.

"Dinner's ready if you guys want to eat." She laughed when Dean quickly got up from the couch and headed for the kitchen. Bobby also shook his head and laughed as he followed the younger hunter. Veronica smiled back up at Sam who looked down at her with lust in his eyes. He smirked and then leaned down to kiss her. Veronica wrapped her arms around his shoulders and stood on her tip toes. Sam's hand held her waist, while the other cradled the back of her neck pulling as closely as he could to him. She wanted him, she needed him and she knew she couldn't resist any longer. Sam was already at his breaking point, this was the longest he has gone without sex since he'd returned from hell.

"Let's go eat dinner," Veronica said as she slowly pulled away from his lips. Sam nodded and rubbed his stomach in response. The duo walked into the kitchen hand in hand and found the two elder hunters already eating. Veronica raised and eye brow at the two and then walked over to make a plate for her and Sam. She had made Lasagna and garlic bread to go along with it, and as a special treat she also made pecan pie. Sam walked over to the fridge and grabbed 4 beers and then walked over to the table where Bobby and Dean were already eating. They nodded their thanks and continued eating.

"So I'm guessing you guys haven't had a home cooked meal in a while, or you're just really, really hungry," Veronica commented with a smirk as she sat down next to Sam and handed him his plate. The four ate in silence enjoying the home cooked meal and each other's presence. It had been a while since they all sat down for a nice family dinner and Veronica was happy, really happy.

"That was really great Ron, thanks." Bobby said as he stood up to put his plate in to the sink. Dean finished a couple of second later and grabbed another plate to have himself a piece of pie. Cutting himself a large piece, he turned around with a grin and walked in to the den where Bobby sat watching TV and nursing a beer. Veronica finished her plate and got up to start on the dishes. A couple of minutes later she heard Sam stand and not two second later she felt hands at her hips and lips on her neck. She smiled and leaned back into his touch. Sam's hands started traveling down and forward in to her most treasured area. One hand was splayed over her abs, while the other reached forward and down and into her underwear. His skillful fingers reached its destination, one finger sliding down her crease and then back up over her sensitive nub.

"Sam," she moaned. "Bobby and Dean are in the next room. Stop." Sam bit her ear softly.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Sam said huskily in to her ear. "No," she replied breathlessly. "But please, not here." Sam nods and gives her one final kiss to her neck before pulling his hand from her shorts. He grins and slips his middle finger in to his mouth as he starts walking backwards and out of the kitchen. Veronica blushes and smiles lightly tossing a rag at him. Veronica turned back around to finish the dishes and try to control her legs from shaking. Once she was done she turned around to walk out of the kitchen as Dean is walking in.

"The pie, was awesome! Thanks Nurse Candy."

"No problem Dr. Sexy," Veronica replied with a smile and walked past him.

"Hey, try not to be too loud, there are other people in the house," Dean said suddenly with a smirk. Veronica blushed a bit deeper and flipped him off with a smile before giving him her signature salute. "Goodnight Bobby," Veronica said as she walked through the den to get up the stairs. Once upstairs, she found herself getting nervous. She opened the door to her and Sam's room to find it empty, but then she heard the shower. She smirked to herself and began undressing.

Sam stood under the shower head letting the hot water wash over him. He closed his eyes and smiled when he felt arms wrap around his waist and kisses to his back. "Hey," she whispered as he turned around. He smiled down at her and leaned down to kiss his wife, his left hand snuck down in between them to finish what he had started earlier in the kitchen. She was ready for him and he couldn't help but grin at that. He pushed her in to the wall away from the falling water and then picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist. She could feel his erection between her legs and she moaned. She wanted this, she wanted it so bad it hurt.

She missed her husband, she couldn't express enough how much she missed him. His lips attacked hers hungrily and then she felt him reach between them to place himself at her entrance. Slowly he pushed in and Veronica moaned biting her lip, she had forgotten how much it hurt, because it had been a really long time. Sam didn't move for a couple of seconds savoring her tightness. Then suddenly he began moving, in and out, thrusting at a not so gentle pace. Veronica wrapped her legs harder around him and her arms tightened around his shoulders, her nails gripping at his back. Sam groaned and continued picking up the pace.

"Fuck." Sam groaned thrusting in to her harder. Veronica yelled out in pleasure. It had been too long, way too long. Her hips rolled to try and meet his rough thrusts. Sam's lips found hers again, swallowing her moans.

"Sam!" She cried out as she came and Sam bit at her neck as he continued to thrust into her. He came seconds after her, biting down on to her shoulder. Sam kissed her and slowly set down on her feet.

"That long huh?" Sam questioned with a smirk. Veronica laughed and reached up to kiss him again.

"I don't think I've had my fill yet, we've got a year of love making to make up for," Veronica explained and turned off the shower. She stepped out of the shower and Sam followed her with a smirk, he knew that she would be worth the wait. They didn't even bother to dry off. Sam's lips were on hers again, pushing her back on the bed. He climbed over her and kissed her, then kissed her chin as he travelled down her body. He kissed down in between her breast and down to her belly button where he lightly bit the sensitive flesh. Veronica's hands gripped his hair as he continued his journey down her body. He spread her legs and bent them at the knee. He breathed against her nub and she moaned. He traced his middle finger down her opening and slowly slipped his finger inside her. He pumped his finger a few times before adding a second one. His lips wrapped around her nub and Veronica tossed her head back in pleasure.

"Sammm…" she moaned. She felt him remove his finger and looked down to see him licking his fingers with a grin. God, he had to stop doing that, it turned her on so much. She groaned and looked down at him disappointed, she hadn't come yet, and she was so close. What was he doing? She bit her lip and sat up as he came up to kiss her. The taste of her arousal lightly on his tongue. She moaned in to his mouth wanting never to be away from this man. She pulled him close, her mouth never leaving his. Sam's hand snuck in between them to rub circles over her sensitive nub. "Don't stop," Veronica moaned and Sam smirked slowly stopping and then pulling his hand away. "Sammmm," she groaned frustrated. She pushed him back on the bed and straddled his lap. Sam sat up on his arms looking at her.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to not start something you couldn't finish," she whispered against his lips as she grabbed hold of him and started stroking him softly and teasingly. Her lips were close to his, but barely touching.

"No, but I'm pretty sure Dean has," he replied with a groan. She squeezed him lightly then picked up the pace for a little before slowing down again. Sam eyes locked to hers and watched her face as she stopped stroking him. "Can we not mention Dean in bed?" Her lips then lightly touched his and she pushed him completely on to his back. Leaning up and reaching between them, she found him and placed him at her entrance. Slowly, so slow it almost hurt, she lowered herself on to him.

She was only half way when she stopped, she watched Sam's face and then slid down the rest of the way just as slowly. Sam groaned and placed his hands on her hips. Veronica rocked her hips enjoying the feeling of her husband inside of her. After a couple of minutes, Veronica began pushing herself off and on Sam, while Sam met her thrust for thrust. His hands gripped her hips forcing the pace between them to go faster. Veronica was biting her lip to try and keep from yelling out, but it was almost impossible. "Oh Sam! Sam.. ahhh," she cried out as she came, the intensity of her orgasm rocking through her entire body. She finally collapsed on to Sam, who kissed her head. "Oh baby, we're not done just yet." _What?_ Veronica was suddenly on her back, Sam on top of her thrusting into her once more, once again rough. How much of this could she take? Right now she wished Sam would be gentle, she was already so tired and sexually content. Sam continued to pump into her and Veronica continued to grip his back moaning, feeling her third orgasm sneaking up on her. She came again, and Sam followed soon after. He kissed her lips and pulled out of her gently.

"I love you," Veronica whispered with a smile, her eyes slowly drifting. Sam laid down next to her on his back, hesitantly he whispered, "I love you too baby." Sam crossed his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling knowing sleep would not come to him. He looked down when he felt Veronica snuggle at his side; with one arm and one leg draped over him, Veronica fell in to a deep sleep.

XXX

"And look at that gentlemen, she's alive!" Dean announced as Veronica walked in to the kitchen stretching. She looked up and glared at Dean, if looks could kill, Dean would surely be dead. She looked away from Dean to the other men who sat only a few feet away in the den. "What time is it?" she questioned walking to the fridge. She pulled out the milk and grabbed herself a bowl to make a bowl of cereal.

"Almost noon sleeping beauty." Holy crap, she had slept for more than 12 hours! Was she really that tired or was the sex just that good? She looked over at Sam, who was sitting at the table looking through some newspapers. She sighed, he was looking for another case and she was hoping to take a couple of days off. She remembered the events of last night, every move she made reminded her of it. Sitting down on one of the couches in the den, she ate her breakfast silently.

"I think I found something, several girls have gone missing from a club called the Black Rose… um it's a pretty out of the ordinary," Sam announced.

"How out of the ordinary?" Veronica questioned. "It's a gothic club." Came the reply.

"Well that's fantastic," Dean sighed.

"What's wrong Dean, I think you could pull off the all black and black eyeliner. Will you let me paint your nails black?" Veronica said with a smirk.

"You're not too tired to help me out… you know, after last night and all," Dean remarked and Veronica blushed and frowned at him. "I'll go pack," Veronica said standing up from the couch to go to the kitchen to place her plate in the sink. Walking back through the den, she walked past Dean glaring at him. She headed upstairs to her and Sam's room to gather her things and see how much black clothing she had. After rummaging through her bags she found it, black nail polish. She only owned a couple of nail polishes, black, red, 2 different shades of blue and neutral tan color. She didn't often paint her nails, only when she was trying to be professional or was bored.

She sat on the bed and painted her nails, once she was done she laid back on the bed and fanned her hands over her. She thought about the events of last night and sighed. She and Sam have always had an interesting love life, it wasn't always gentle love making, but last night, it was amazing, sure, but it was not Sam. It felt so much different and she couldn't explain it, but she knew her heart was not lying to her.

She stared up at the ceiling and continued to think about Sam, the old Sam. Guess that man didn't exist anymore, he did go to hell, and if anything can change a man it's hell. Maybe she should talk to Dean about it, since he's the only other person that she knows who has gone to hell. But Dean didn't like to speak about hell either. Gosh her stubborn boys. She loved them to death, they were her family, but they could drive her nuts with all their secrets, self-sacrificing and their blind love for each other.

Family is their weakness, it is all of their weaknesses and in the end it might kill them, but she was pretty sure it was worth it. After letting her nails fully dry, she sat up in the bed, and then continued to finish her packing. She decided that since she wasn't taking her car anymore and that they will probably be at Bobby's more a lot more she would leave the majority of her possessions here; not that she had much to begin with. She hadn't put anything away yet, she just had her bags thrown on one side of the room, and she'd clean up and organize when she gets back.

Once she was done packing her duffel she headed downstairs with her bag in hand. Dean had most of his stuff in his car, he did have a couple of things in a bedroom at Bobby's and Sam just transferred everything he had from his car to Dean's a couple of nights ago. Dean's car was packed, her bag would go in the back seat along with one of Sam's duffel and a back pack. In the trunk, Dean had his weapons and on top of that, a duffel with weapons, another smaller duffel with medical supplies, 2 of Dean's bags with clothes and other possessions and another large duffel of Sam's. For now it would have to work. After tossing her car in the back seat of Dean's car, Veronica ran back inside to say goodbye to Bobby. The boys were also saying their goodbyes as she was coming back in.

"Aright boys, let's hit the road and get this case over with." The three Winchesters piled into the impala and Dean drove off. Veronica hoped this would be an easy case, but what she didn't know is that she was going to see a whole different side of her husband, and that Dean would become something she would possibly have to hunt.

* * *

**Authors Note 2:**

Hey guys! Hope everyone is doing well! I know it has been a while since I have actually posted a new chapter, and I feel terrible, but I hope this chapter makes up for that.

I am in the process of **re-writing/re-editing** BOTH stories, **Barely Legal** and **Just Another Soulless Husband **and decided I am going to work on one at a time... at least that's the plan. I am hoping to finish both stories ASAP because I have other idea's for stories that I would like to dive into. I have some motivation, and it is summer, so I plan on making it happen!

Anyways, thanks guys! AND REVIEW!


End file.
